Taming Shego
by Han dj
Summary: Kim got a nice inheritance from a rich man she saved when she was still a heroine, but she have to do something that will change her life to get it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible nor will I ever own Shego.

Summary: Kim got a nice inheritance from a rich man she saved when she was still a heroine, but she have to do something that will change her life to get it.

A/N: This is my KIGO journal at my deviantart page, I did some editing so this won't have perfect grammar (So readers who thinks they're gonna die from erroneous grammar, I suggest you read other fics with perfectly written grammar). Thanks to all who read my journal and for those who voted that this be made into a deviation. Thank you all.

Rating: M

**Taming Shego Part 1**

_**Chapter 1**_

Kimberly Anne Possible's eyes were focused on the folder that was open and was lying on her lap. Her emerald orbs have read the documents inside that folder over and over and yet, her mind seemed to not register what it was really all about. She was sitting on a chair inside the elegant office of one Counselor Larry West with Ron at her side and Wade on her kimmunicator that was now on top of the counselor's table.

"I can't believe..." Kim was saying something but her brain can't seem to work fast to catch up with her mouth.

The man in black suit in front of her was smiling, "You have to believe this Kim Possible. Everything in that folder you are holding in your possession is true and legal."

Kim looked down at the open folder "Yeah I could see that." was all she could say.

Silence

"I've checked Kim that money does exist!" Wade interrupted the silence. His face was visible through the blue device Kim used before during her missions

Kim shook her head, "But...I...I do not know Mr. Kinston, we're not related and we're not even friends! So why would he leave me this..."

"KP what's wrong with that? Pretend that you won the lottery! With all that money, you can actually go back to saving the world without worrying about a stable 9-5 work schedule!" Ron Stoppable said excitedly.

Kim looked at her Best Friend for life turned Ex- Boyfriend turned Best Friend for life again, "35,000,000 dollars Ron!"

"Booyah!" Ron pumped a fist into the air, "We're rich!" he said

"Uh-uh, Kim rich! Ron poo!" Rufus II chirped

Ron looked at the mole rat and frowned, "Am I not allowed to dream?"

"Eah! hehe...dim!"

"I think we all are dreaming!" Kim said

Kim and Ron shook their heads in disbelief at this sudden turn of events

"I can't believe Mr. Kinston is giving me this amount of money just like that...give me money without anything in return..."

The lawyer grinned, raised a finger at Kim and wagged it in front of her, "I do believe that Mr. Kinston stated an 'if' clause in that deed Miss Possible." he said, his grin widened, "And if that 'clause' will not be fulfilled, then that deed you have will be void and the money will go to his most trusted employee." he said and started arranging his tie.

"You?" Kim and Ron replied simultaneously and was rewarded by a nod of one bald head

Silence

"Why didn't I see that 'if' clause while reading it?" Kim asked frowning,

The counselor stood up, walked around his table and stepped closer to Kim. He took the folder and placed it on the table and turned it to the last page. He then read: "The sum mentioned above will only be given to Kim Possible if she could fulfill my wish. One, Kim Possible should marry not later than my first death anniversary, and two that her marriage shall be true and legal in the eyes of the state and God."

Silence

"You got to be kidding me!" Kim said in bewilderment.

"It has been written, signed and notarized."

Ron looked at Kim, "Hey think about it...same sex marriage is now legal here!"

The lawyer raised two brows, shrugged his shoulders before he returned to his seat, "I shall leave you that copy of the deed Miss Possible. Remember, you have 1 year to find the man...I mean...woman to marry."

Kim and Ron looked at him darkly

"Oh...and don't forget about the 'true' word there Miss Possible." he added after the two ex- Team Possible members stood up and turned to leave.

"Yeah...I'll even high light it for you." Kim mumbled before they finally disappeared, Rufus II in Ron's pocket, and the kimmunicator inside Kim's.

KIGO

(Two weeks later)

Anne Possible's eyes widened at what she saw on her computer screen. It was written in large, bold letters...

**KIM POSSIBLE IS GETTING MARRIED. EVERY ELIGIBLE WOMAN WITHIN MIDDLETON/UPPERTON/LOWERTON AREA ARE ENCOURAGED TO APPLY. THE LUCKY GIRL SHALL BE REWARDED...GRATUITOUSLY. **Please post resume at www . kimpossible . com

"HONEY!" James Possible yelled out,

Anne could hear her husband hurriedly coming down from their room, looked at James who was panting and said with a still normal look on her face, "Yes Honey?"

"DID YOU READ THAT AD?!!!"

"I did..." Anne smiled, stood up and took the phone, "It's ringing!"

KIGO

Shego decided to have another vacation from Drakken's ranting. After their heroic deed during 'her' Kimmie's graduation, and that was four years ago, the scientist decided to embark on making experiments for biological and botanical purposes, leaving Shego with less work...and boring life. If not for the big bucks she's getting as Drakken's body guard, she would have left the blue skinned ex-megalomaniac. So now that she has nothing to do once again, she decided to surf the net.

She was nursing a cup of very hot coffee in her hand when the ad caught her attention. Shego thought her laptop broke down when she spilled her coffee on it, "What the fuck…"

KIGO

Kim Possible herself has her jaw dropped when she saw _her ad_... "What is this?!" she shouted.

Ron Stoppable and Wade Lode peeked inside Kim's living room upon hearing the red head's voice

The red head looked back at the two grinning men, "he-he-he...if that ad doesn't gave you enough prospects for marriage...I don't know what will!" Wade said

"NOT IN THE INTERNET!!!" Kim shouted

Ron backed out, "You have no idea how many women will be interested Kim...with or without compensation!"

Kim stood up and with flailing hands she growled, "True Ron! There's the word 'TRUE' in the contract and this doesn't give me 'TRUE'!'"

"Hey you can learn to love her in the process...you know..." Ron ducked as a throw pillow went buzzing over his head, "Okay...I am so out of here!" she scampered away

"Hey Ron don't you leave me alone..." Wade ran after the fast running blonde

Kim was about to run after the two when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

_-Kimmie! You get your ass out of that house of yours at this instant and come here_!-

Dial tone

"She didn't even waited for my reply..." she glared evilly at the door where Ron and Wade disappeared to, "I'm so going to kill the two of you!"

_**Chapter 2**_

Her meeting with her parents went well. After their exchanged of 'words of wisdom' and 'inquisition' and once the ex-teen heroine explained what really happened, the Possible parents accepted but with the condition that Kim should sort the problem out as soon as possible.

So here she is, one week after Wade and Ron posted _the ad_ reading all the 'CV's' that were posted at her site. Well, her site was taken down when she retired, but after what happened, the site re-opened but now with a different purpose.

"AHHH!" Kim tried to strangle her hair after reading the 30th CV.

"Hey!" Ron called out throwing a single pop corn on his best friend, "Don't act as if you're getting tired of what you're doing! We are helping you read all these...these..."

"Junks!" Wade added and he put down the piece of paper in his hands. "This..." he pointed to the stock of papers in the room, "Was not what I'm expecting."

Kim and Ron looked at him in bewilderment

"What are you expecting then?" Kim asked with her brows raised up

"Not these much and..." he took the CV he puts down again and showed it to Kim, "Look at this! She's married three times and divorced thrice. She's a straight woman so what's her business posting her CV on the site!" Wade shouted

Kim and Ron winced

"You put 'ALL ELIGIBLE WOMEN' Wade, not 'ALL ELIGIBLE LESBIANS'" Ron said

The Afro-American teen frowned at Ron

"And maybe...they got wind of the monetary compensation." Ron sighed, "If I haven't tried being romantically involved with Kim which really didn't worked out, I would have post a resume in drag and put my CV there!" Ron added before shaking his head.

"Ew...onie dag quin!" Rufus II winced at the image of Ron in a woman's dress with all these heavy make-ups

The idea made Kim laughed hard that caused the two guys in the room to look at Kim quizzically, "Oh my God...I've actually read four CV's of men and the picture were them in women's dresses!!!"

Ron's jaw slackened, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Kim was still laughing and she shook her head no, saying that she really did read something like that.

"This will make us crazy!" Wade said

Silence

"I can't go through all of this anymore." Kim said her shoulders dropping in defeat.

"Yeah...we feel for you Kim." Ron and Wade said

Silence again

"But you got to find someone to marry...someone at least you could learn to love..." Wade

"Yeah and my parents gave me two weeks to sort all these things out." Kim sighed deeply, "That means one more week from today."

Wade and Ron too sighed deeply at the thought

"That means we have to make an announcement on who you've chosen to be the future Mrs. Kim Possible." Wade said

The answer was Kim's red head nodding.

"And then what?" Kim asked suddenly

"What...what?" Ron asked bewildered

Kim looked at Ron, "After announcing who, what will I do then?"

Ron looked back at Kim and then he looked at Wade for help.

"I can't just pull any woman to a nearby church and then ask anyone there to marry us...the clause about having a true relationship will not be fulfilled and that will automatically relieved me of that inheritance and all of this will be for nothing."

"Oh..." Ron said in realization, "And that bald lawyer will have that money."

"…which I think he was actually expecting to have." Wade shook his head, "Sometimes, I got this idea that he only added that clause so that you could not do anything about it and that will assure him that he'll get the money."

Kim looked at Wade, "We can't really say."

KIGO

After three days Kim received a call from Monique,

"Hey...you didn't call to apply for the position of being my wife did you?" Kim asked teasing the woman on the other end.

_"What the hell are you talking about GF?!"_ Monique said laughing, _"I am so not diving in that pool of chaotic and crazy women who are trying to get under your pants!"_ the black beauty added

"Monique!" Kim squirmed and blushed,

Silence

_"What were you thinking girlfriend? You know you've made such a noise not only there at Middleton, but around the world?"_ Monique said in her most concerned voice, _"Have you been watching the news?"_

Kim sighed, "No. As far as Middleton is concern, there are no news reporters lurking around my house or at my parent's house." Kim said thankfully, "We were actually expecting reporters to come here and try to get some interviews, but no one came."

_"Have you not thought that maybe those reporters there didn't made a move because they owe you something before when you were still a hero?"_ Monique asked

_Well...Mo got a point, but who cares, no one in another part of the world is that close to me to make any negative reaction...or_

_"You're zoning out on me Kim, hello?!"_

Kim was pulled from her reverie "Oh yeah..."

Silence

_"So why are you doing this GF?"_ Monique's voice was serious

No answer

"I...I...Monique," Kim played with her hair as she tried to get her thoughts together, "…have you felt that feeling… wherein you miss something you're use to doing? That you're body is actually screaming for you to do it again?" Kim asked

_"You mean the hero thing?"_

Kim nodded despite Monique not seeing her, "Yes...I miss doing that Monique. I'm only 23 and I don't think I could live my life as normal as others. Everyone at school still regards me as a hero! I still got that urge to jump in every time I hear the sirens of the police car when they're chasing criminals! I can feel the adrenaline rush Monique, and it's killing me!"

_"I understand."_ Monique said, _"But why this? Marriage to a woman you don't know? What's with that?"_

Silence

"A rich man named Mr. Kinston left me an inheritance worth 35,000,000 and I'll get the money provided, I marry not later than his first death anniversary," Kim explained.

_"Oh...that...that's big…yeah __**too big**__,"_ Monique chuckled on the line, _"So...Do you think I could apply for the position?_" she teased

"MO!"

_"I'm kidding._" Kim could hear Monique sighing, _"But why in the internet Kim, can't you at least try to woo someone you already knew? Like the exes?"_

Kim frowned, "First of all Mo, the internet idea wasn't mine. I was surprised to see the ad too; it was Ron's and Wade's idea for God sake!"

Monique laughed, _"Just as I thought,"_

"And two, my exes are guys! And I believe I've already made it clear that I am not going to be with guys anymore since I like girls! I'm a lesbian!" Kim said, "Now if you say anything about wooing Bonnie? I might be onto girls but there is _no way_ and I repeat, _no way _I'm going to tie the knot with Bonnie, real or not!"

Monique laughed harder this time, _"I sympathize with you."_ Silence, _"So I assume you got some letters?"_

"SOME?!" Kim burst, "Try a room full of resumes Monique. And jeez...you have no idea how hard it was for the three of us to sort it out."

_"And have you made a choice?"_ Monique made a coughing sound, _"Oh...well you don't have to yet, you still have how many months?"_

"I got 4 days to make a choice Mo."

_"What?"_ gasped, _"4? But I thought..."_

"My parents gave me two weeks to sort this out. And that's my problem; I don't think I could announce my choice in 4 days."

_"Why?"_

"because none from the applicants seemed right!"

Silence

_"I got an idea...but I'm not sure if you're going to like it."_ Monique said

"What?"

_"Try announcing a random woman's name, a woman who may or may not exist?"_

No answer

"That's cheating!" Kim said when the idea sunk in

_"Well...you're supposed wedding is a form of cheating in a way..."  
_  
"Okay!" Kim said sternly "...I'll think about that!"

_"Good...I'll be coming by your apartment in two days. I'm coming home GF."  
_  
"Oh...that would be nice! You have no idea how dull my life was without you and with just Wade and Ron here with me!"

_"Hey GF my proposition is still up,"_

Kim frowned, "Ew Monique...that would be like me marrying Ron. Ew..."

_"GF!"_

-End Part 1-

Okay so that's part 1 of Taming Shego. So you see the pattern, two chapters per part and I rate it M for language and for future nudity or adult scenes…whatever, it's M so don't like M then get out. Don't like yuri/Shoujo ai/ girlxgirl/lesbian romance…get out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay Friends, here is part 2 of Taming Shego. Thank you to all of you who read this story and special thanks to those who left reviews. Arigato mina-san.

**Taming Shego** Part 2

_**Chapter 3**_

"What's this book for?" Kim asked after a very thick book was thrown at her lap,

"Duh, I thought you need to find a name to announce tomorrow?" Ron said after flopping down on Kim's large couch

Kim frowned and threw the book back to Ronald, "Didn't you understand what I've said? I said I need to think of a random name! Random Ron!"

Ron widened his eyes, "I heard you! You can always flip a page with your eyes close and points at a name! That's random!!!" Ron said while flailing his hands at the air

"Eeahhh, ruhdom!" Rufus II seconded

"AHHHH!" Kim shouted and her hands started pulling her fiery red hair, "Then all the names I'll be choosing does exist! I want a name that actually doesn't exist!!!"

Silence

"Ah KP...why do you want that? If the name of the person does not exist, then how are we going to find her?" Ron asked

"ROOONNNN!!! That's the idea...nonexistent woman means no one to find, hence I have the whole year to look for someone who I could marry, whom I knew and could pretend to love me back!"

Ron looked at her with shock in his eyes, "Don't tell me you're that desperate to ask Bonnie to marry you?" he asked then shivered at the thought, "That's sick and wrong Kim! Sick and Wrong!!!"

"Well...she'll be asking me. I still have the proposal you know!" Kim looked at her now open door and her eyes widened with glee, "MONIQUE!!!" she screamed before standing and lunging at the black beauty, "I'm glad you're here! Ron is already giving me a headache!"

"Chill out GF!" Monique said returning her friend's embrace, "I know this will happen that's why I came here as fast as I can to rescue you." Monique said before looking at Ron and grinning at the blonde man

"Hey..." Ron exclaimed in his defense

"Not to be hard on you Ron...but Kim might actually hurt you if you continue on goofing around!" Monique said smiling evilly at the blonde man.

Ron huffed, "As if I was the one who put her into this dilemma."

"You agreed!" Monique said then pulled Kim towards the couch and the two sat. "Okay let's get the ball rolling!" Monique

Silence

"Ah…" Ron interrupted the two giggling woman, "Where's the ball?"

"RON!" Monique and Kim shouted

KIGO

(Next Day)

Her days after Drakken retired from villainy wasn't always spent brooding, most of the time, the green skinned ex-villainess skipped from one country to another to have her vacation on some of the great beaches in the world. Last month, before _this_ ruckus with Kim Possible started, she had her fill of peaceful, grandiose way of living when she visited Amampulo Beach Resort, a virgin island resort located at a private island in Palawan, Philippines. After two weeks of living in luxury, she came back to her house that was built from the money she earned from Drakken, way back when he was still a villainess.

She wanted to go somewhere, perhaps in Acapulco and spent a month there since she's not doing anything because Drakken was so engrossed with his biological experiments that he decided to lock himself on his own laboratory inside his latest lair (Actually it was his newest mansion but he still calls it his lair), but the thing that is happening with _Kimmie_ prevented her from doing so.

Why?

Because Shego needed to know how the case developed. She needed to know if Kim will actually find some 'eligible woman' to marry. _Why would Kimmie wanted to marry a woman all of a sudden? Okay her being gay is not a shock at all, I could feel it from way back before but her placing that ad in the internet to look for someone to tie the knot with? What the hell is happening to her?_

**-Why don't you ask her yourself? You've been brooding for two weeks now!-**

"The hell!" Shego cursed at the inner voice interrupting her thought.

**-Tsk, tsk, tsk, Don't start talking alone or **_**your**_** Kimmie might think you're already losing it.-**

Shego frowned, _then stop invading my thoughts and leave me alone!!!_ She shouted at the voice inside her head.

**-Suit yourself.-**

Silence

"Finally!" Shego exclaimed before sitting at the black lazy boy in front of her 62" Flat Screen, LCD TV with matching sound surround system. She took the remote and opened the TV and tuned in on Middleton's News Live

Shego's eyes widened at what she's seeing...

Women...lots and lots of women of different ages, races and built all waiting outside a one small apartment

_"Welcome, I am Terry Hughes and I'm in front of Kim Possible's apartment. As you can see, a very large number of eligible women from Upperton, Middleton and Lowerton are gathered here in front of Middleton's well known heroine to wait for the heroine's announcement as to who she has chosen to be her lawfully wedded wife!_ " The reporter said before letting the camera focus on the women who have all kinds of emotion written on their faces, "_I will try to interview at least a few of them to know how they feel about this momentous event."_

"Kim is announcing her fiancee..." Shego mumbled then she dropped the pack of potato chips in her hand, "Kimmie is getting married...she's tying the knot with someone else..." The green skinned woman thought and her expression dampened.

Later on the news it could be seen that the women started moving closer to the apartment, the scene before Shego's eyes were chaotic as some of the women started fighting amongst themselves

_"It looks like the time has come for our dear Kim Possible to announce the lucky woman who will have the opportunity to marry the heroine and at the same time be rewarded. To be rewarded by what, we still have no clue but we all know that Kim Possible herself is a reward worth taking!"_

Shego scoffed at the reporter, _fanatic much?_

**-Is that the sound of a wailing woman with unrequited love or the sound of a jealous woman?-**

"Shut up!"

**-Told you...-**

"I said shut up!" Shego screamed then her hands were suddenly engulfed by her plasma

**-Shutting up.-**

Shego's attention was focused on the apartment balcony now rather than the ecstatic reporter. Her eyes suddenly had that melancholic expression when she saw the red headed heroine went out to the second floor balcony

_"Kimberly Anne Possible is now out and in her balcony, let us hear the name of the future Mrs. Kimberly Anne Possible!"_

KPKPKP

"Where do these reporters came from?" Kim asked loudly at Wade, Ron and Monique who were all at her apartment for support

Three sets of eyes landed on Wade causing the Afro-American man to step back while shaking his head, "Don't look at me! I have nothing to do with this!!!"

Ron and Monique frowned, "Then who called the reporters' attention?" Ron asked "We can't let this be on the news! That lawyer will surely be glad to hear of this and he'll have the money all to himself!"

"What lawyer?" Monique asked

"The lawyer of the good hearted millionaire who gave Kim the dough duh!" Ron replied

"Look there are two ideas that comes inside my head." Wade offered

"Spill..." Kim

"One is that the number of women outside probably alerted the news crews and they came here to know why were there lots of women outside your apartment." the other three nodded in agreement, "Two, that lawyer must have heard about this ruckus or have seen it in the ad and sent the reporters here to cover it, then it will be open to the world that Kim actually married without the 'true love' clause and he will get the money for himself!"

Silence

"Number two is a very likely possibility, but whatever..." Kim said frowning, "You think I should just ditch the idea?" she asked

"And risk being mauled by that?" Monique said pointing on the mob of women outside her apartment. The four friends were looking through an open curtain of Kim's window

"Monique..." Kim faced her GFFL, "I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing,"

Monique smiled that lifted Kim's depressed mood, "Whatever you're about to do is still for the better good. Remember you're doing this so that you could go back to playing the hero without compromising your study. You can't study without money so you have to work; you can't be the hero if you work 9-5 daily. The solution: Money. You can continue studying without worrying about where to get the tuition fee from and you can also use the money for new gadgets. Remember that." The black beauty said with finality.

Kim nodded then took a deep breath, "I think it's time for me to announce the name," Kim said as she stepped closer to her balcony's door

"Go KP!" Ron cheered

Kim smiled at her friends and slowly opened the door. She then stepped out and looked over the women at the ground, outside her apartment all in chaos. Some shouting that Kim should pick her then she will be hit by another woman who will shout her name to be pick.

After a while of staring and when the women realized that the red head wasn't speaking yet, everyone decided to stop their fights and focus on the heroine

**Come on tell us who you've chosen!** One woman yelled

**Yeah!** The rest shouted in agreement

Kim smiled, "I..."

KIGO

_"I really had a hard time choosing and finally after two weeks of deliberation with my friends and family, I find one I think I'll be able to share the rest of my life with."_

_**"Tell us already!!!**_

"Bone heads! Give Princess some time to breathe you dolt!!!" Shego yelled at her TV and she even threw a piece of potato chip to it,

_"The name of the woman I choose to be the future Mrs. Kimberly Anne Possible is __**Lilian Pandora Gonzalez!**__"_

Shego was stunned, her jaw dropped, her eyes bulged and all the food she have in hand fell to her carpeted floor...then reality pulled her out of her trance, "WHAT THE FUCK!!! I DID NOT SEND ANY LETTER TO KIMMIE!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

**-You'll finally be Mrs. Kim Possible! Yey!-**

_shut up!_

_**Chapter 4**_

Kim usually never bothered to close her window at night before going to bed. Since her announcement as to who she plans to marry came, she now has to be careful and make sure that she doesn't leave her window open at night.

And it has been only two days since then.

What brought on this _paranoia_ though?

Event 1: Right after her announcement

_Number of women accepted that they weren't chosen by the hero. Those who have been eyeing the hero not for her money or lust were the most of them. There were also who remained at the vicinity asking Kim the validity of her choice and all other questions to try to piece out why they weren't chosen. But the ones that shook Kim a bit were the number of women who was not convinced that she announced the right one and therefore decided to take the matter into their own hands...and when the author says it was taken into their own hands, the author meant the women hysterically climbing the pillar that supports the veranda to get to Kim and forced the heroine to change her announcement._

If Kim wasn't a well composed woman, she would have fallen deep into the abyss she calls "the scorned".

Event 2: About 6 hours post-announcement

_When the heroine thought that she and her friends were finally able to pacify the wild crowd and drove them away from her apartment front lawn, she was unexpectedly attacked by one woman she has no recollection if the said woman was part of the mob that has gone crazy early in the afternoon or not. Her skill and heightened senses kept the woman on her toe and the red head was finally able to make the scorned woman promised to drop it. And drop the woman did...she never saw the woman's face again after that assault._

Event 3: The next Morning

_The heroine was happily making her own breakfast when the hairs at her back stood on end. The red head who was alarmed that there must be intruders in her house started her search and her eyes widened when outside her room window were three women, all wearing white wedding gowns and were looking inside. The heroine didn't open the window nor confronted the women, instead, she contacted her friend at GJ Dr. Betty Director and asked the good doctor to provide her some men to look out of her apartment just until the 'fuzz' dies down._

Kim was so thankful Dr. Director granted her wish and sent two GJ officers to look out for the heroine's apartment.

So after the three events...Kim decided to just lock her window especially at night when she's about to go to sleep.

KIGO

But to one woman, there are no locked windows, no locked doors that could stop her when she wanted to get in. What with her being the world's greatest thief (Even Robinhood could not match her skills!), her being number one on GJ's wanted list (And 11 more government agencies from 11 other countries)...well that was before her and Dr. Drakken's record were erased after that one heroic deed they do to save the world from another green woman beside herself, and her being the only woman that could match Kim Possible toe to toe, mano y mano.

Yes...no one as in no one can stop Shego when she wants in...not out.

**-Ohh...can't wait for the honeymoon so you decide to pay **_**Mrs. Kimberly Anne Possibe-Gonzalez**_** a visit? Feel the heat going down already?-**

Shego frowned at the voice inside her head

_You know...I could just drop dead, s_he said after igniting a hand to a minimum level of plasma and pointing it at her own head

**-Heh! You know I'm just kidding. Shutting up now...-**

The green skinned woman smirked after obtaining the peace she wanted inside her brain _finally _she thought. She then stealthily walked her way to the red head's bed, standing straight once she reached the foot of Kim's bed.

She wanted to shout, yell at the red head until she could see blood out from Kimmie's ears. She had a peaceful life...as peaceful as she could think of, she was contented with how her life turned out after her and her employer's detachment to the villain world, she was happy...yes she kept on saying that she was happy living her life alone, without anyone to bother her, without anyone telling her what to do or where to go...

And now Kim Possible did something stupid and even dragged her into this madness?

Perhaps shouting at the top of her voice to a deeply sleeping Kim Possible isn't enough.

Count the fact that now...Kim Possible will know her real name!

**-Puhlease! If you decided to keep quiet and stay hidden, **_**your**_** princess will not even know your real name or your surname! You came here so it's your fault not hers!-**

_And hello voice once again_. Shego was about to make a retort...but the voice has a point, if she back out now and pretend that she heard nothing two days ago...then the red head will not know of it!

The green skinned woman stepped back

**-Except she has nerdlinger...so sooner or later she'll still know the embodiment of the name she announced!-**

_The hell! Are you with or against me? Will you make up your mind now!!!_

**-I'm just stating facts here...I'm your conscience remember?-**

Shego scowled _when did an evil villainess gain conscience?_

**-Which only proves that you're **_**not**_** an evil villainess.-**

Shego's scowl deepened and she ignited her hands once more

**-I told you I'm shutting up, why do you keep on pulling me out!-**

The green skinned woman shook her head, "Just look at what you're doing to me pumpkin. I'm threatening my own self...insanity at its best." Shego whispered before she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and made up her mind, "This craziness will have to end princess...I'm sorry." She whispered before opening her eyes, her emerald orbs were now focused on the woman lying peacefully on her bed

"How can you lay so calmly princess? After all the ruckus that happened to you? How can you be so trustful of your surrounding?" Shego asked as she stepped closer and closer to the red head.

Once beside the red head, she sat at the space on the bed that was beside the red head's torso. She then lifted one hand and put it on Kim's throat in a strangle hold "Sorry princess..."

"Shego..." Kim whispered before a lone tear dropped from her presented eye,

Shego's attempt to strangle the red head died down as her eyes focused on the sleeping woman's body, and her hand that was supposed to strangle the hero rose up and landed on one wet cheek. As if someone tried to move her with a string...her thumb moved and wiped the lone tear away, "What are you dreaming about princess?" She said softly...so soft only the wind could hear

"Please Shego...don't leave me...don't leave..." Kim's words were so soft and tears began flowing out of that eye once again.

Shego took a deep breath before wiping the tears off the red head's face

**-I know I'm intruding once again...but would you agree with me when I say that her announcing your name was not just a simple mistake or a random choice but instead...unknowingly, she choose a name...the name of the person she actually yearns for?-**

_Gahhhh! Why give me such notion now? I can't...I can't think that way!!!_

Silence

Shego slumped her shoulders then she made up her mind...she'll give in to this desire...just now, until her princess go to sleep peacefully...then she'll be gone before the red head wakes up. So she moved and slid beside the red head, then she engulfed the heroine in her embrace

"Shego..." Kim whispered and as if Kim knew of her presence, the red head snuggled closer to the green skinned ex-villainess

"Just until you wake up princess." Shego said before she leaned forward and kissed the red head's forehead.

KIGO

Kim woke up with a different kind of feeling...she knew something's different. She looked around and found no change in her room. Alarmed, she hurriedly walked closer to her window, opened it and looked out to find nothing new or different.

But she knew she should sense something…

Then suddenly as if the wind blew something in her ears...The name Shego surfaced inside her head,

"Shego..."she called out softly before she embraced herself with her arms

Then the Kimmunicator chimed.

"What's the sitch..."

_"I've got good news and bad news Kim."_

"I'll hear the good news first." Kim said smiling

_"The good news is that Lilian Pandora Gonzales is an existing human being."_ the genius said and Kim knew that there's more to it

"Go on Wade."

_"There are actually two Lilian Pandora, but one was surnamed Gale and would be 110 years old now, but hear this..."_ Wade could be heard typing away, _"That Lilian Pandora and your Lilian Pandora are actually family, the younger Lilian is actually the great granddaughter of the Gale, Lilian Pandora and they both reside at Go city._

Kim looked at Wade smiling, "Okay...is that the good news?" At Wade's nod Kim started walking out of her room to get her breakfast, "So what's the bad news?"

Silence

_"The bad news...Lilian Pandora Gonzales is also known as __**SHEGO**__."_

You could have heard a pin dropped when Kim stopped and looked at her friend on the screen

-That's it for part 2-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Why do birds suddenly appear? Every time you are near, just like me they longed to be close to you. Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by, just like me they longed to be close to you, on the day that you were born the angels got together and decided to create a dream come true, so they sprinkle moon dust on your hair of red and starlight in your eyes so green!

Okay that doesn't sound right! The song was Close to you by Carpenters, I did some tweaking of lyrics in the end to fit Kim's description but as it is…it was never meant to be, sounds awful! Anyway here is part 3.

_**Taming Shego Part 3**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Kim's jaw opened and closed as she stared at the Afro-American boy who was silently looking back at her

_"Kim?"_ Wade was wearing a worried look on his face; worry not for him but for his friend who seemed to be in a catatonic state after hearing the news...well if not for Kim's clamping and opening of her jaws, Wade would have declared Kim in catatonia. (Catatonia)_"You're making me nervous Kim so please...please give me a sign..."_

"She...Shego...I..."

Wade exhaled a breath he didn't know he was keeping, _"Okay Kim...breathe in, breathe out..."_

Kim's shocked mind jumpstarts due to Wade's voice and the red head pulled the kimmunicator closer, "Lilian Pandora is Shego, you're not just pulling my leg Wade aren't you?"

The genius boy shook his head no, _"I can't do that to you, you know that,"_

Kim bowed her head in embarrassment, "Sorry Wade."

Silence

_"This turn of events pose a lot of problems for us, one: let us hope that Shego don't get a wind of this or you'll be expecting a major fight here Kim, second: If Shego learns of the reason why you suddenly announced to the world..."_ The look Kim gave Wade when he said about the nature of announcement made the Afro-American boy gulped audibly, _"Hey, what do you expect? Middleton press was here and you think they won't be outsourcing the rights to other stations?"_

Kim let out a sigh of defeat, "I think I got some idea as to what you're talking about Wade, but please, give me the run down so I'll know if we both share the same idea here." Kim finally replied, though the strain in her voice could still be heard

_"Okay, to continue...if she learns of the reason, she might demand a large amount from you for the 'inconvenience' or worst, she could see that lawyer to tell him that the announcement was fraud and knowing her, she could still make money out of it, third: This is Shego we are talking about and we have no idea what runs inside that green head of hers, fourth: We still have no sighting of her...she's still MIA Kim."_ Wade stopped to breathe, _"Still want more points?"_

Kim was stunned to silence.

_"I haven't mentioned yet but Shego will probably resort to killing us for announcing to the world her real name, so think..."_

Kim raised one palm against her kimmunicator's screen, "I got you're point Wade...I got it."

_"Good."_

Kim was put to silence for a while before her face broke into a grin,

Wade on the other hand winced after seeing the grin the red head was making, _"Ahh Kim...why don't I like the look you have on your face?"_

Kim's grin got wider

_"And now it's making me wish that I didn't call you up to inform you of these develop..."_

Kim looked at Wade, "I just got the greatest idea how to pull Shego from being MIA...plus, this will also shut that lawyer up." Kim said with an evil smirk on her face _hitting two birds with one stone...'love it!_ Kim thought before she said bye to Wade and turned off her kimmunicator without even hearing Wade's last words.

KPKPKP

One of the things Shego likes doing at night is watching Lyn Star's talk show, the show often tackles about people's different lifestyles, it showed her both sides of life may it be on the topic of poverty, glamour, struggles of human beings against sickness and diseases, the ups and downs of being rich and famous, the heart and soul of the third sex barred to the world...these things made Shego feel more human, the show made her feel less of an abomination, less of a freak. So like a prayer, Shego faithfully tuned in to this show.

It was also Shego's habit to not hear of what's next on the show she's watching, her reason was so that the element of surprise wouldn't be spoiled...so this night, a week after visiting her princess, she turned on her large plasma TV and tuned in to her favorite show...

Just for her jaw to slack when she saw who was Lyn's guest for the night.

_Let us all welcome with a big hand, Kimberly Anne Possible...the girl who can do anything._

Shego's eyes widened at her princess marching inside the studio, waving her hands to the number of people welcoming the red head. The heroine was wearing a full body, velvet black dress that has a slit on the right side, the slit showed off Kim's creamy legs once she sat on the single couch in front of the couch where Lyn was sitting.

The green woman's slacked jaw widened and Shego would bet her ass, she was currently drooling at the sight of her princess...those creamy legs down and up to those gorgeous, rounded chest, that killer smile etched on her flawless face and that red hair tied up in a bun, those were sights to behold.

"Fuck...kill me now!" She exclaimed as she felt blood flowing freely from her nose.

KPKPKP

"Hello." Kim greeted the audience before focusing her attention to the woman opposite her,

"Wow," Lyn exclaimed before smiling at Kim, "It's not every day that the world can see Kim Possible in this attire."

Kim smiled sweetly, "I was having a problem choosing what to wear here...glad I got help with that department." she looked at the camera and waved a hand, "Thanks Mo!" she said

"Oh...so this Mo woman must be a friend?" Lyn asked smiling

"Oh yes...one of my best friends actually. Well you see my motto seemed to only apply with the mission thing and it doesn't include the art of dressing and cooking..."

Lyn smiled widely,

"Oh...but it of course includes my love life, Kim Possible the girl who can actually do anything including..."

"Including the capacity to turn the world upside down with just one announcement?" Lyn finished for Kim and this brought everyone including the red head to laugh.

"Yeah...yeah that too," Kim admitted with a blush,

Lyn turned to her viewers and smiled then looked at Kim, "Hey if I was into girls, I would have been there yelling for you to pick me too." she joked

"Ha! Then I would have announced your name then! That would be less problem for me,"  
**  
**Silence except for some low keyed noises from the audience area**.  
**  
"Tell us Kim..." Lyn leaned forward a little, "Is it okay for me to call you Kim?" the host asked

"Yes please and thank you."

"Oh...one of the famous Kim Possible's catchphrases, how nice to hear them here at our show..." The words Lyn uttered brought the fans inside the studio to clap their hands for the red headed heroine. Lyn raised one hand to the air making the people stopped their clapping, she smiled at the audience before looking at Kim with a serious look on her face, "Will the great Kim Possible then tell the world right now, what's the sitch?" Lyn Star asked with the well practiced smile on her face

The famous talk show host using Kim's well known catchphrase earned 'woots' and whistles from fans, "Wow...the phrase suits you," Kim joked causing the female host to laugh, "But anyway...here's my sitch..."

KPKPKP

Mr. and Mrs. Doctor Possible were on their couch, enjoying a peaceful night, their sons Jim and Tim were currently on their friend's house for some overnight fun which the parents hope will not cause them any problem 'ahrm' girl problem 'ahrm', so to celebrate their peaceful night the wife and spouse decided to watch Anne's favorite talk show, **A Night with Lyn Star**, the two readied a bowl of popcorn, two mugs of hot coco-moo with matching marshmallows on top. They sat comfortably on the large couch with Anne resting her back on her husband's side. James Possible's one arm resting peacefully around his wife's shoulder, the medical doctor/neurosurgeon turned on their large TV set and tuned in on Lyn Star's night show and the two got the shock of their mid-life...

There on the screen was their daughter telling to the world her 'sitch'.

KPKPKP

It takes a lot of things...no more than _a lot of things_ to make one green skinned, evil and cranky woman to faint...and it seemed Kim Possible was all it take for that happen...

_**Chapter 6**_

Five minutes ago

Shego came back from her personal bathroom with a tissue inserted inside one of her nostrils, her face was flushed and she had her index finger and thumb resting on the root of her nose, a universal motion for someone trying to stop nose bleeding. A small smile crept on her face as she realized how her mind got dirty when it comes to her princess, pumpkin, cupcake, kimmie...whatever she calls _The_ Kim Possible especially on rare moments like this where her red head was stunningly beautiful right there in front of her...

Well her almost life size plasma TV made it possible to have the red head right there in front of her.

_~haha, you really have it bad for princess!~_

"Shut up." Shego said to no one but herself, "I don't have it bad for Kimmie it's just that..."

_~and yet here you are nursing a bleeding nose, way to say that you don't feel anything for that red head.~_

Shego slumps her shoulders and decided not to sit on her favorite couch to calm her nerves, and decided to ignore the irritating voice in her head that fondly calls itself her conscience.

_~what no remarks? No violent reaction?~_

The green skinned woman squinted her eyes before once again focusing her attention to the red head who was now exchanging pleasantries with Lyn Star.

_"Will the great Kim Possible then tell the world right now what's the sitch?" _Lyn Star asked before the crowd went a bit wild upon using Kim's catchphrase

_**"Wow...the phrase suits you."**_ Kim joked causing the female host to laugh,_** "But anyway...here's my sitch..."**_ Kim then shifted her focus from Lyn Star to the audience, actually if you were one of those televiewers, Kim seemed like she's focusing her eyes on you as if she was telling her story not through a televesion set but directly to you...

Personally.

_**"About six years ago I and my friend Wade Load, along with my best friend Ronald Stoppable started a website so that I could get some baby sitting job. I was asked to make a motto that I think would best fit me and I remembered my own father's teaching,**_** anything is possible with a Possible**_** and through that, I used the phrase**_** The Girl who could do anything**_**, a miss-sent message to my website started my hero days and from there...**_ Kim once again looked at Lyn Star with a sweet smile on her face, a testimony that the red head was reminiscing her not too distant past. Lyn Star nodded at the red head signaling Kim to go on, _**"I guess everyone here and the rest of the world knows what happens next."**_ The red head faced the audience and smiled the sweetest.

Shego's hand that was raised to her nose dropped on her side and she could feel the sudden tightening of her chest accompanied by fast breathing, "What the fuck is Kimmie up to? What is she doing?!" she said loudly as if there's someone there to answer her question

_~I think I know what Kimmie is doing...she's trying to pull you out of your self- imposed seclusion!~_

Shego's face darkened when she realized that her own inner voice must have a point, "FUCK!"

KPKPKP

Kim Possible was looking at the audience, she could clearly see the anticipation on their facial expressions and that somehow doused the flame of what she was about to do, _Oh my God...I...I'm going to lie, but...I...I can't lie!_ Kim thought to herself

**~you're not going to lie, you're going to confess and there's a big difference between lying and confessing.~**

_Confess? Whatever do you mean by..._

**~don't play dumb Possible, we both know that you are in love with Shego and that this is the best way to let her know about your true feelings.~**

_Me in love with Shego?_

**~aha, those nights you cried yourself to sleep because Shego decided to leave without even saying goodbye? Those days you visit places where you went with Shego whether she was good or bad? The times you sneaked in Drakken's abandoned lairs so that you could at least get a feel of the green skinned woman? Aren't they clear enough to clue you in that you are head over heels in love with her?~**

_Am I?_

**I bet my ass honey, you are.**

The internal dialog between Kim and her inner voice took quite some time and the lull seemed like deathly silence for the audience and for one green skinned woman.

"Kim?" Lyn Star called Kim's attention

The red head looked at the host and smiled, a determined look in her eyes, _yes...I am in love with Shego,_

**~the problem now honey...is Shego in love with you?~**

Kim nodded at Lyn and then once more faced the audience, _I'll deal with it, I can do anything._

**~should that include taming Shego?~**

_Absolutely!_ Kim opened her mouth...

KPKPKP

_**"And during my times of fighting villains after villains I did found myself. I realized who was Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything and before I knew it, I fell in love with the most unlikely person."**_

Shego's breath hitched, "Damn Possible! What are you saying...you lying son of a bitch!" the shout didn't do anything good for her ragged breathing, her body needs to release something to ease the feeling of tightness, she needs to vent, she needs to plasma fry something but what?

_**"While browsing on the many names and resumes, it hit me that marrying someone I really don't know would mean me being tied to that person eternally and my heart and mind won't accept the fact that I have to sacrifice my own happiness for something petty as inheritance."**_

KPKPKP

Wade who was watching spewed the drink he just drunk on the table in front of him and his mother, "What the hell is Kim doing? Shego will kill her!"

"What are you talking about Wade?" Mrs. Load asked her heavily sweating son

Wade looked at his mother, "Mom, prepare your things we are going on vacation! Pronto!" Wade said

"What?" Mrs. Load asked in bewilderment, "That's too sudden and where are we going at this time?"

Wade grinned, "We are going to the moon!" Wade said before standing up and running to his room

Mrs. Load stood up and followed her retreating son through her eyes, "Get back here young man and explain to me what is happening and tell me what mess you're into!"

KPKPKP

_**"I'm sorry for misleading everyone who has come on the day of my announcement, but my heart belongs to one person..."**_

_"May I cut in?"_ Lyn Star said interrupting Kim's announcement

"The FUCK!" Shego hissed as her breathing becomes more ragged from anticipation,

_"Does it mean that Lilian Pandora Gonzalez is not the right woman..."_

Commotion from the audience

Kim smiled and shook her head to the side, _**"Lilian Pandora is the one who actually hold my heart captive."**_

_"Then..."_

The problem with being alone in a house is that you don't have anyone you can actually vent out to, "I'm going to kill you Possible! I can't believe you could lie with a straight face!" Pause, "On the damn television!" Shego shouted, her whole body was shaking as she focused her eyes on the television set

_**"And the problem was that she left without even saying goodbye, she disappeared in my life."**_ The sad noises made by the audience made Kim Possible's confession more dramatic,

Kim's face was focused by the camera as she said her ending statement, _**"So if you are watching right now...Shego...please give me another chance."**_ the contrite look on Kim's face was overcome by the gasping sound coming not only from the audience but from Lyn Star herself.

Shego didn't hear her plead and didn't saw the contrite look as she felt her world spin around from realizing that her real name was suddenly announced to the world by no other than Kim Possible. Shego's world plunged into darkness and all one could hear was the loud banging sound from Shego's body falling on the ground...unconscious.

KPKPKP

And if you think it was only Shego who fainted from Kim's declaration, Anne Possible was now kneeling on the floor, in her arms was the unconscious form of James Possible.

KPKPKP

"Ah...did KP just lie on television?" Ron asked Monique, he and the black beauty were watching Kim at Lyn Star's show. They were both notified by Wade about Kim's plan but there was no detailed information as to what the red head wanted to do in the show

Monique looked at Ron and shook her head, "You weren't paying much attention Ron, from the look on Kim's face, she wasn't lying."

Ron thought of it for a moment while watching Kim's facial expression as Lyn Star bombarded Kim with questions not only from her but from the audiences present and around the world, "Yeah...that look Kim has, she's not lying..." Ron looked at Monique with wide eye, "The...Kim is in love with that Pandora?!" Ron shouted

Monique nodded

"Who is actually SHEGO? Green skinned, fire spewing woman with a capital E-G-O, EGO?" Monique nodded again, "That SHEGO?!" Ron was to make a fainting action when Monique stopped him,

"Don't you dare over react Ron or I'm going to kick your ass!" Monique warned,

Ron sat again and nodded meekly, "And now everyone know Shego's secret..." and another realization hit him, "MONIQUE!" Ron stood up pacing, "Shego will kill Kim! She spilled to the world Shego's real name!!!"

"Oh my God..."

Without turning off Ron's TV, the two hurriedly went out of Ron's apartment, and using Ron's scooter, they hurriedly went to the studio where Lyn Star's show is being conducted.

-End Part 3-

Omake: Dedicated to MasterXellos

Hego: (Sitting on his blue chair inside Go tower)Uh...did Kim Possible just announced Lily's name as her soon to be wife to the world two times?  
Mego: (Standing behind one of the Wegos who are watching the chaotic show)Yeah, isn't it obvious dumbass?  
Wego 1: (Look at Mego) It won't come true! (Wego 2 nodded his head in agreement)  
Hego: (Stood up) Kim Possible should wed Lily! It must come true! (Said loudly then looked at Wego 1) Why do you say that it won't come true?  
Wego 2: (grinned) because three times the charm! If Kim Possible announced Shego's name three times then they will be wed!  
Silence  
Hego: (Smiled as a light bulb ignited in his head) Then we must make Kim Possible announce it to the world thrice!  
Wegos: Yeees! (Making a punch to the air motion)  
Mego: (Frowning) Why do you want this marriage to push through? Should I smell something fishy here?  
Hego: (grinned again) Then Shego will go back to saving the world and we could form Team Go once again!  
Mego: (Hit Hego on his arm) Dumb ass! Let Lily hear you say that and you'll never know what will hit you!  
Hego: (Grin wider) I don't have to say it, Kim Possible will do that for us!  
Wegos and Mego: We are so out of this!  
Hego: (Watch his brothers walked away from him) Hey guys...aren't you excited about rebuilding Team...  
Wegos and Mego: Not in your lifetime!!!  
Mego: Dimwit!

-End Again-

A/N2: I've finished writing until chapter ten of this, of course they are written in journal form at my deviantart account, those who are a bit impatient as to where the story goes could go there and see the journals (warning: they are not numbered but you'll get what's next and what's not). I edit the journals I entered there myself so don't expect a perfect grammar here, I don't have beta since I'm an impatient writer, hehehehe. Okay that's it, toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

**Taming Shego** **Part 4**

Chapter 7

Pair of emerald eyes opened before black painted lips emitted grunting sound. Shego slowly pulled herself from the ground where she was previously lying unconscious. _The hell! When was the last time I fainted like this?_

**-How about a year before you get your meteor power?-**

Shego shook her head and the memory as to why she fainted blows up like bubbles in her head and that puts a deep frown on her face, "FUCK Kimmie I'm so going to kill you this time!" The green skinned female slowly steadied herself up with the help of her large couch's, and there on her large screened TV was the Lyn Star show, still ongoing minus one red headed ex-heroine she now so wished to strangle.

Shego then turned her back from her TV after turning it off and hurriedly went to her room to change clothes, _too bad I know where you live princess...you're so gonna get it!_ The green woman thought as she prepared herself for the upcoming battle.

KSKSKS

"KP!" Ron Stoppable shouted after seeing her best friend coming out of the studio, some reporters tailing her.

The red headed female smiled at the sight of her two friends, Ron and Monique who were still riding the small scooter her blond friend owns, "Ron! Monique!" she called out and ran to them as quickly as her athletic legs could carry her. She looked back to see reporters tailing her while shouting questions which the red head ignored. All of them were taking pictures of the heroine. Once near Ron's scooter, Kim made a double somersault and landed on the back part of the scooter perfectly, she looked at the tailing reporters, grinned at them, made a salute then turned to Ron and said, "Drive away Ron!"

Kim Possible in her sexy dress was standing on the small space left behind Monique; she clung to the black beauty's shoulder as Ron sped away from the crowd.

15 minutes later, the three arrived at Ron Stoppable's apartment which was the nearest house and the three slumped on the couch as Monique and Ron tried to relax and slow down their heartbeats.

"That was not spankin GF!" Monique said in a chastising tone, "What the heck entered your head to say things like that?" the black beauty said.

Kim sighed, "Lilian Pandora is really Shego. Wade called me about it and...and..."

"Come on KP! Are you really digging up your own grave? What the heck made you announced to the world Shego's real name? Have you not thought that Shego might be a very private person and that doing this may mean war instead of you getting her to help you?" Ron asked which caused Monique and Kim to drop their jaws wide in disbelief.

"Ah..." Monique pulled Ron closer and placed a hand over his forehead, "You don't have fever..."

"Mo!" Ron said standing up and flailing his hand in the air, "I'm serious!"

Kim pouted, "I get what you mean Ron. Shego will be furious and its either she come to me to kill me for that or she could just disappear from me not to be seen ever again."

At the sad tone, Ron stopped looking like a fool and looked at his best friend's contrite look. Monique did the same, as well as Rufus II who got out of Ron's pant pocket. Monique stood up and situated herself beside Kim who was actually sitting on Ron's solo couch and then embraced the red head.

"You do love her don't you?" Monique asked

Kim sighed again, "I was really not aware, but there's always this hole here..."Kim said pointing on her chest where her heart lies, "...that won't go away." Kim smiled sadly, "And do you know what?"

"It disappeared after knowing who Lilian Pandora is?" Ron finished for his friend

Kim nodded, "I...I..."

Ron smiled and stepped closer to his friend, situating himself at Kim's back and leaning forward to engulf his friend in his long arms, "Don't worry KP, I got this idea that Shego is attracted to you, but just in case I'm wrong, you could tame that Shego and make her fall in love with you!" the blond man said

Kim frowned and looked back at her friend, "Why are you saying that Shego is attracted to me? You're just making me feel good aren't you?"

"Whoa!" Ron pulled away from Kim, "I'm just saying something from my observations!" Ron explained

"Yeye!" Rufus II

Monique frowned as well, "Care to explain those observations of yours Ron?"

Ron shook his head then grinned at his friends, "Okay...when she was still a wanted felon and you're the budding teen heroine, have you not find it odd that she calls you all this pet names like Kimmie..."

"My parents call me Kimmie!"

"Princess, pumpkin and cupcake? Tell me your parents call you that!" Ron said

"Okay, Point to Mr. Stoppable!" Monique squealed and looked at Kim's frowning expression innocently, "What? He got a point,"

Kim frowned more, "But that doesn't mean anything, she just used it to taunt me 'cause she knows it irritates the hell out of me!" Kim countered

Monique nodded her head, "That could be a valid point too… point for Possible!" The black beauty said smiling, enjoying her role as the referee.

The two battling friend looked at Monique who just shrugged her shoulders.

"And the way Shego fought you; it was as if she was actually flirting with you!" Ron made this dreamy expression on his prickled face.

"Ohhh! That's one heck of an observation Mr. Stoppable!" Monique said it like she was awed by the blonde's observation, earning a glare from Kim and a smile from Ron.

"That's not true! Shego was just that, sexy...she likes flirting all the time!"

Monique looked at Kim, "I didn't feel her _flirting_ when she was at that mountain trying to take my head off!" the black beauty said pertaining to the time she played Kim's side kick because Ron was at Norway.

"She does it all the time!" Kim said exasperated.

"…with you KP, only with you!" Ron pointed out again

"I'll give the Ron-man another point for that! That's Kim 1; Ron 2!" Monique said trying to stifle a giggle.

Kim raised one brow as she looked at Monique who ignored her version of death glare.

"Oh another point...how many times has she saved you from death?" Ron asked

"What?" Kim returned her death glare on Ron

"Warmonga, Evil Pirate Drakken, Alien invasion, evil Team Go..."

"Hey! That is not included, she was good then!" Kim argued

"Okay scratch the last one, but include the Aviarius incident!" Ron said raising each finger for every incident

"Ohhh, the blonde boy is at his peak!"

"MONIQUE!" Kim shouted, irritated before focusing her attention to Ron, "And how many times did she put me in those death traps?"

Ron frowned, "Drakken did, not her plus...she always leaves us with Rufus and our gadgets! Haven't you wondered why we could always get out of those traps? Why you still have the kimmunicator when she very well knew where it is and yet she leaves it for you?"

"Ron 3, Kim 1!" Monique said before standing up, "…look you're losing this game Kim; okay we're not sure if Shego returns the same feelings for you, but from Ron's account, Shego's feelings aren't far, we may pull this off!" Monique explained

"If Shego will not kill me that is!"

Silence

"Will you let her? Let her hurt you without even making her hear your plea?" Monique asked, "Because if you do, then you're not the Kim Possible I knew and know."

Kim looked at her friends who both nodded in agreement leaving a defeated Kim, "Okay...from the looks of it, I have to get back home and try to sleep this off."

"Yeah...do you want me to give you a ride?" Ron asked

Kim shook her head no, "I got the sloth at the parking area of the studio, and I have the remote here with me," she smiled, pulled out the remote and then turned on the machine, "Just have to wait."

KSKSKS

Shego crept inside the dark apartment and found herself inside the red head's room. She walked towards the wall where the light switch was and turned it on. She smiled as she looked around the red head's sanctuary and the smile widened at the sight of Kim's collection.

"Cuddle buddies..." Shego whispered and stepped closer to the single cuddle buddy on Kim's bed, "Who would have thought that you do share something in common with Dr. D's love?" Shego winced at the memory of DNAmy, "Too bad I have to kill you!" Shego said frowning.

_Why the hell did you do that pumpkin? Why would you tell such a lie in public when I thought of you as goody two shoes? Why make such an announcement and to top it all, you spilled to the world my real name!_

The green skinned woman thought as she inspects the red head's bed. Her mind was drifting off somewhere...somewhere far, faraway. And then that thought was interrupted as she heard a gasping sound from the room's now open door

"Shego..."

The green skinned woman smirked and turned around to face the newly arrived woman, "Hello princess..."

Chapter 8

"Hello princess..." Shego greeted, a grin was plastered on her face and then it would contort as if she was the very devil incarnate

Kim smiled nervously, putting her palms out against Shego as if the gesture itself could stop the green skinned woman from attacking her, "Le...let me explain..."

Shego scowled and raised one ignited hand, "Explain to this!" the green skinned woman shouted before she lunged herself on the still nervous red head, swiping her ignited hand towards the wide eyed heroine.

Kim successfully dodged the swiping motion and the barrage of punches sent by the furious, older woman by ducking, back flipping or just running away from the very angry green skinned woman. The red head was still on the verge of taking in some oxygen from the lack thereof due to her exertion when she saw another green glowing swipe intended to remove her head from her body. She ducked low and suddenly went unbalance and landed on the ground on her butt. It was clear to Kim that the coming attack with a flaming hand would kill her and there's no way for her to dodge the fast movement of Shego, "MARRY ME SHEGO! PLEASE!"

Then Kim closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable to come...

_Okay...I know I should be feeling a very intense pain before this painless bliss...was Shego that fast she killed me without me even knowing it?_ Kim thought when she hasn't felt Shego's wrath hit her yet.

So slowly Kim opened her eyes and her newly opened eyes focused on a stunned Shego looking at her,

"She...Shego?"

"What did you just said pumpkin?" Shego asked

"Ah..." Kim frowned while searching her brain for an answer, "Le...let me explain?" She said nervously, the red head though knew that it wasn't the right answer.

"Fuck Kimmie!" Shego said stepping forward and hurling Kim from where she was sitting and then dumping her to the nearby bed, "Don't fuck with me Possible!"

"Okay!" Kim said trying to remove Shego's pale green hands off the front of her dress, "I asked you to marry me...so is that what you wanted to hear?" the red head said panting.

Shego released Kim and stood straight then looked menacingly at the supined red head, "You got to be kidding me," The older woman turned her back from Kim while the red head sat up, she was looking at the older woman's back.

"I'm serious...I need to marry you."

A hurling ball of plasma answered Kim, but the red head did not flinch when it hit the wall near her head.

"I don't know what's going on with you Possible, but there's no way you're going to play with me like that." Shego said without looking at the red head

Silence

"Look, if you'll just sit down and let me explain..."

Whatever Kim was about to say was cut by Kim's kimmunicator beeping. The red head did not move to get the blue colored device, afraid that if she took her eyes from Shego, the green skinned woman will disappear in her life for good.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Shego asked turning around to look at Kim whose eyes were on her. A shaking head was the red head's answer, "Will you answer that? It's grating on my nerves!" Shego shouted

"Promise me that you'll stay and hear me out first." Kim said, trying to bargain her way.

"You're not in the position to ask for a favor pumpkin." The older woman replied

"I know, I'm not asking for a favor, I'm begging you to hear me out." Kim reasoned

Shego looked at Kim's contrite face and then sighed in defeat, "Okay, whatever you are about to tell me should be worth it though or I swear, you'll never know what will hit you."

At the reassurance of the green skinned staying, Kim smiled her sweetest and then took the kimmunicator and answered it, "Hey Wade what's the sitch?"

_"Ah you should think of something to say...Mr. West..."_ Wade's tirade was halted by a coughing sound at the background, _"Are you with someone?"_

"Nerdlinger..." Shego growled

_"O-Oh..."_

"Yeah, O-oh!" Shego said stepping closer to Kim, "Who is this Mr. West and what is it about him?" The villainess asked menacingly,

"Wade?" Kim smiled at the Afro-American boy

_"Oh that? Ron contacted me and told me that he wasn't able to stop Mr. West from going there at your house."_

"Oh..." Kim replied with rounded lips

"Hm?" Shego scowled

KSKSKS

A little earlier at Ron Stoppable's apartment...

It has been several minutes since Kim left his apartment leaving him and Monique alone. The black beauty stood up and was about to call it a night when the two teenagers heard the front door chiming. Two sets of eyes met,

"Did Kim left something here?" Monique asked and looked around to see if her best friend left something behind but found nothing

"Maybe KP decided that she wanted to stay here and escape Shego just in case that woman breaks in her house." Ron said

Monique frowned, "You know you have been great earlier, you beat Kim but hearing you now? It's as if the 'you' from earlier was actually an alter ego and that this 'you'..." Monique pointed out at him, "...is the real thing."

Ron smiled, "So what's the problem with the 'me' now?"

The chocolate skinned woman smiled, "You sound like you left your brain on your butt." Monique said then turned her back on Ron, "Do you want me to answer it or..."

"Just open it Mo, the Ron man is resting comfortably here! Please and thank you!"

"Goof!" The onyx eyed woman proceeded and unlocked the door...

"Good evening..." The bald headed, black suited heavy man stopped when it wasn't the intended person or people he was expecting, "…and who are you?"

Monique's eye brows rose up, "And who the hell are you to ask me who am I?"

The heavy set man frowned, "I don't have time to play games Miss..."

"No, I don't have time to play games with you, so if you won't tell me who you are, then you better leave or I'll shove that techno-colored tie of yours in your ass!" Monique said angrily.

At the background the two heard, "Hey Mo who are you shouting at..." and then Ron appeared "You?" The blonde haired man scowled, "What the hell are you doing at my apartment?"

"Mr. Stoppable right?" The man said

Monique looked at Ron, "You know this guy?"

Ron smiled and nodded yes, "He was Mr. Kinston lawyer, Mr. West. Mr. Kinston is the one that gave Kim the dough!" he explained excitedly then his scowling face returned when he turned his attention on the sweating lawyer,

"I was hoping to find Miss Possible here." Mr. West said smiling

"She's not here!" Monique and Ron said simultaneously

"Oh...I did saw her announcement at the TV and I was informed that she went straight here after the show." he said then peeked inside the house through the space made in between Monique and Ron.

"Well didn't you think that Kim actually came here to lose the reporters then went home to actually meet her fiancée?" Monique said wishing that she wasn't putting her friend in a difficult situation.

"Ahhh..." The lawyer smiled then turned his back on the two

"Won't you come in and have some drinks?" Ron shouted at the lawyer, trying to stop the man from going over Kim's house.

The lawyer stopped and looked back at Ron, "I do hope you and Miss Possible remembered that the wedding should be real. Perhaps if that Lilian Pandora does exist, then Miss Possible won't mind me meeting her right?"

Ron gulped, "Ah...right..."

"Thank you for the information though Mr. Stoppable...and-" The lawyer looked at the scowling black beauty, "For a moment, I thought you were Lilian." he said before turning his back completely from the two and continued walking away

Ron and Monique were left slack jawed, "This is no big right?" Ron asked

"Shit...this is waaayyyy BIG!" Monique replied, "Call Wade!"

Ron looked at Monique, stunned, "Wha-"

"Call Wade!"

"Oh yeah Wade!" he then turned around to go inside

"RON!"

"My ronnunicator is inside!"

"Oh..."

KSKSKS

"So who is Mr. West?" Shego asked

"He's a lawyer." Kim replied

"You're lawyer?"

"No, Mr. Kinston."

Shego scowled, "And who is this Mr. Kinston?"

"He's one of the many I've helped before."

"BULL!" Shego shouted, "You're being cryptic Princess!" the green skinned woman then started pacing to and fro then stopped after a while. "You asked me to stay and hear you out, now I'm here and all I get are one liners as an answer." Shego took a deep breath, "If you don't want to talk then I should leave..."

"NO!" Kim said standing and walking in front of the green skinned woman, "I'll tell you everything I promise!" she said with a pleading eyes

Shego's eyes widened at the expression, "Ah-ah...don't you use that puppy whatever pout on me!"

"I'm not..." Kim's lips pouted out

"Stop princess!"

"Stay?"

Shego scowled, "I did say I'll stay if you tell me!" the green skinned woman sat at the bed behind her, "But why is it that it's only me that's doing what's to be done?"

Kim stepped forward, inching closer to Shego. "Mr. West is 's lawyer..."

"You've said that already..." The older woman's whine was interrupted by a finger across her lips,

"Let me finish..." Kim waited for Shego's answer which was a nod of her head, "Mr. Kinston is a multi-millionaire who died of an ailment a month or so ago."

Kim was about to tell another part of the story when the two women heard the door knob being opened and a voice calling, "Miss Possible?"

Kim's eyes flew open and in panic that the owner of the voice may see through her act, she pushed the older woman to the bed and she captured Shego's lips with her own

"Pri-" And whatever words that the villainess intended to say was drowned by the soft lips that suddenly attached to her own

KSKSKS

Larry West had been a very open minded man. He has no quirks with gays or lesbians, he doesn't care about them so long as they don't bother or harm him, but despite his open mindedness...a scene as erotic as this did bothered him.

He walked in a room where two women are actually making out..._and it wasn't just any woman, but it was Kim Possible for Christ's sake!_

"Oh sorry!" He hurriedly apologized and hurried back down, _wait a minute...is that woman Lilian Pandora Gonzalez...oh my...so it was true?_ He thought and then a scowl marred his rounded face, "This must be staged...sooner or later, Kim Possible will show to the world that this is a farce and she'll never get a hold of my money!" He whispered.

Once downstairs, he hurriedly took off leaving the front door open.

-End Part 4-

A/N: Questions? Violent Reactions? Sorry for not uploading this sooner…I'm too lazy to do anything, lol, anyways, two more chapters to edit from my journal and then everything would be fresh…so Part 5 onwards will not be seen at my journal entries at DH. That's it. As usual, I do the editing, no beta so forgive the crappy English.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

**Chapter 9**

**Taming Shego**

After the meteor shower, nothing has stunned Shego anymore. Well...aside from Kim Possible announcing to the world that she was engaged to a woman named Lilian Pandora Gonzales which was Shego's real name. A name she tried hard to forget because Lilian died many years ago, and it was that meteor's doing.

And now, it has not been 24 hours since the red head had shocked her and here was Kim Possible once again stunning her to the core.

_-At least this time, you're not going to faint from blood loss secondary to shock but if you won't stop her lips from attacking yours, you'll faint from this intense pleasure!-_

"Shut up!"

-Oh and by the way, I think you're liking every minute of it,-

"I don't!"

-Then why the heck are you kissing back?-

Shego's eyes widened as she realized that indeed she was responding to the heroine's advance, _"Shit! This is not what I planned on committing tonight! I am supposed to kill Kim Possible for declaring my name to the world!"_ The green skinned female concentrated, her brain willing her body to act against and stop Kim Possible from devouring her lips, _"Shit! Stop this...arrrgggghhhh..."_ she was getting hopeless, her traitorous body acted on its own and kept on disobeying her brain, _"If princess keeps on doing this..._ " her thoughts were interrupted when Kim's lips left her mouth and traveled southward to her neck, Shego's reaction was instantaneous, she craned her neck backward to give the red head more access, _"Oh my God...Kill me now!_ "NO!" Shego screamed as her brain fought her body from giving in to Kim's advances.

The red headed hero stopped, her eyes wide in shock and she moved off Shego so fast she found herself sprawled on the floor, "Oh my God Shego...I...I'm sorry!"

Shego was still lying on her back on the bed, she was still gasping for breath and her arms were limply resting on the bed as if she was being crucified, "The fuck princess!"

Kim bowed her head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry I..."

Shego sat up and looked at Kim's contrite look, "What the hell happened?" she then shook her head, "I came here to kill you for outing my real name to the world, now you pushed yourself on me? What the hell is happening to you Kimmie!"

The red head shook her head, "I...I can explain..."

"You've been trying to explain Kimmie and yet I don't get anything! You really don't want to explain!"

"I do! I want to explain Shego!"

"You don't pumpkin, 'cause if you do you would have done it earlier, but you didn't!"

"You attacked me! How do you expect me to explain when I'm busy dodging your fist?"

Silence

"I'm not going to play this game with you anymore pumpkin, I'm out..." Shego was about to turn her back from Kim when she felt a hand holding one of her arms.

"I need you Shego, I need you to marry me."

The raven haired woman stopped, "What is it about you wanting or needing to marry me?" she turned around to face Kim and then glared at the red head, "What are you hiding from me pumpkin?" she frowned, "You can't marry me..."

Kim's face becomes sad, "Why Shego? Is it because you don't like me?"

Shego winced at the heroine's defeated tone but did not answer

"Was it because we were enemies? Or was it because you're straight while I..."

"WHOA wait a minute there pumpkin! Where the hell did those questions come from?" Shego were holding her palms out to Kim

The red head just craned her neck sideways,

"You're changing topic Pumpkin. Answer me first, why are you so hell bent in marrying me?"

At the repeat of the question, Kim Possible's face darkened, "I...I'm gay,"

_-interesting!-_

Shego's eyebrow rose up waiting for more explanation.

Kim on the other hand dropped her shoulders as she felt that there's no other course for her but to continue and explain everything to Shego. "Mr. Kinston will give me $35,000,000 if I marry before his first death anniversary." Kim said with her head bowed down

Shego's jaw slackened, a large sweat drop was visible on her forehead along with a visible bulging vein, "You...Kim Possible...using...me to get money..."

Kim's eyes widened at the realization of what she'd just said meant to the older woman, "No..."

Shego backed away from Kim who was stepping closer to her, "Don't you dare touch me Kim!"

The older woman calling her by her real name hurts. "Let me repeat that, I said it wrong, it's not what I mean!" Kim shouted

"Then what the hell do you mean? You deliberately drag my name for what? For some petty cash? And you kiss me as if you were really _in love_ with me! You want me to believe that?" Shego shouted

"It's not petty and I did!" Kim shouted back

"Damn you Kim Possible!" Shego said turning her back on Kim and walking away. She stopped mid way when she felt that Kim was not moving to follow her, "I never thought that goody two shoes Kim Possible could stoop so low and use me for her own personal gain." she said before she continued walking away

"Please Shego, don't leave...hear me out..." Kim's voice was almost a whisper as she watched Shego stepped out of her room via her window, "I do love you Shego, you have no idea how much," she then knelt on the ground and started crying.

KSKSKS

Outside Kim Possible's room, Ron and Monique were listening to the two women having a verbal fight.

"We're too late. That lawyer must have gotten to Kim already." Monique said shaking her head

"My heart bleeds out for Kim. We both know that she really has feelings for Shego." Ron

Silence

"So what should we do?"

Ron smiled and took out his own communicator, opened it and came face to face with Wade, "Are you watching?"

Wade smiled, "From the start to the end." he said, "Kim really knows how to kiss!"

Ron frown, "What?"

"Kim pushed Shego to the bed and kissed her when she heard our lawyer came," Wade explained

"Ouch, If Shego learned about that, she'll be furious." Ron

Monique looked at the blond man, "She's already furious."

The blond boy's eyes widened, "Then she'll be furious times two?"

He received a slap on his arm courtesy of Monique, "Be serious! We have to help Kim."

Ron nodded, "If you watched everything, then you could locate Shego?"

Wade grinned, "She did enter and exit Kim's window, so yeah I could trace her now." Ron and Monique looked at Wade as if the Afro-American man had grown a third eye, "I painted Kim's window and the paint was mixed with nano tracers? Well, just in case some of those wacko women before tried to enter Kim's room again. Lucky I forgot to take them out."

The explanation caused Ron and Monique to grin evilly along with Wade.

KSKSKS

The heavy set man grinned. He could hear the two women's discourse. He might not hear what they were fighting about, but if the two women were having a relationship problem, then there is a high possibility that the two will not get marry before or on the deadline. He grinned more when the thought that separation between the two will be much welcomed.

"Money could really wreck people's relationships. No matter how kind hearted one human is, money changes everything." he shook his head and started his car.

**Chapter 10**

_"Kim, I think you should stop!"_ Wade said. He was talking through the wrist communicator that Kim was using at the moment.

"I can't Wade!" Kim said panting. The red headed heroine was running towards the place indicated by the blue kimmunicator.

_"Yes you can Kim! You can't go into a battle without any plans, more so without any weapons!"_

The heroine frowned but stopped.

"I don't need a weapon Wade. I'm not going to fight Shego!" Kim said before taking in air to feed her hungry lungs.

The Afro-American boy-genius exhaled then shook his head. _"I know but come to think of it Kim, what are you going to do when you get there at Shego's safe house?"_ Kim didn't answer so Wade looked at her, his expression challenging her to give him an answer, _"What now Kim? What are you going to do?"_

"I...I'll explain! I'll woe her!" Kim answered, her voice unsure though.

_"Okay, you'll explain...do you think she'll hear you out?"_ Wade smiled when Kim shook her head no, _"That's what I thought too. Now you'll woe her...with what?"_ The red head's frown deepened. She then looked at her hands, her right one holding her blue device, her left hand has nothing. So she decided to keep quiet. _"See? Jumping into something without thinking isn't your style Kim. You usually think things over before going to missions. You're not retired that long and you're not that old to say that your skills are rusting."_

"But this is different, this isn't a mission." Kim whispered so low Wade almost didn't hear.

_"What's the difference Kim? You have something important to do...don't tell me getting Shego is less important than having missions?"_

Olive colored eyes widened, "Of course not! Shego is important Wade! I could ditch any missions but I can't...I can't..." Kim's vision blurred from unshed tears, "I can't take it if Shego hates me!" Kim finally voiced out and the tears she was trying to contain overflowed.

The young genius looked at Kim with sympathy, _"I know what you mean."_

Silence

_"You should think of what to do to get Shego...to tame her."_

The red head took another deep breath and nodded her head. "I'm desperate that I jumped at the opportunity to see Shego."

(Flashback)__

Ron and Monique sighed when they saw their friend crying and on her knees. Ron had been Kim's best friend since pre-K, and Monique became close to the red head when they were in middle school. All throughout their time together, they have never seen their friend look like this...defeated, tormented. The two eyed each other and then the blond man smiled before walking slowly close towards his friend.

"Hey KP," he said kneeling beside Kim. He looked back to see Monique nodding at him in support while the black beauty stepped closer to the two. Monique squatted on the floor on the other side of Kim and she held the heroine's hand.

"Hey girl friend,"

"She hates me!" Kim hiccupped, "Shego...Shego hates me!"

"Sssshhhh," Ron said while stroking Kim's back. "She may hate you, but you're Kim Possible." he said smiling. Monique remained silent but she took the tissue beside her and started wiping Kim's tears.

"Wha...what's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked in between sniffles.

"Simple...anything is possible with a Possible, even taming Shego." Ron said it with his own version of a smirk. Monique who saw the blond man's expression winced.

"Wha-"

"It only means that you could make Shego **not**_ hate you." Monique said finally. "You are Kim Possible and there's nothing you can't do if you put your heart and mind to it."_

Kim lift up her head and looked first at Monique then at Ronald with sad eyes, "Bu..."

"Buuuuttttt..." Ron smirked once again and Monique cringed, "But **you** don't know **where** Shego is!" Ron said rather than asked. Kim sniffed once again before nodding her head. "BOOOYAHHH!" Ron exclaimed, standing up and taking his own communicator from one of his pockets, "That's where the Ron-man enters!" he said happy.

Monique's brow rose, "Ah...maybe you mean..." she release Kim's hand and made a quote-unquote gesture in the air, "...this is where **Wade** comes in?"

Ron made a thinking expression then looked at Monique. He shook his head no and said, "No, I said it right. This is where the Ron-man enters." he said with all the confidence he could muster.

"What the heck are you talking about? You're not the one tracing Shego!" Monique said a bit loudly. Her next words were stopped by Ron's right palm in front of her face.

"And **who** thought of this brilliant plan?" he said making a winning pose.

"Grrrrrrrr..."

"WAIT!" Kim screamed which stopped the two from arguing, "What are you two talking about?" the red head asked in bewilderment.

Monique sighed, "Just as you heard girl friend. The buffoon here contacted Wade to..."

"Hey! No one calls me buffoon anymore!" Ron protested and harrumphed afterward.

Kim did not say anything, she remained quiet except for her occasional sniffling and waited for Monique to finish her explanation. "Ron here contacted Wade to trace Shego." Monique ended.

"Trace?"

Ron opened his communicator and contacted Wade once again. The boy-genius's face appeared on the screen and he smiled at the crying Kim. "You explain to her Wade!" The blond said then shoving the blue device towards Kim.

"Hey Kim,"_ Wade greeted then he could be seen typing away on his computer. After a short while, the screen of the communicator changed into a road map where two blinking lights could be seen. _"Look Kim, when you were attacked by those women few days ago, I went to your house and applied paint containing tracers on your windowsills."_ he said smiling, _"I intend to leave it for a day or two just to make sure that I get a tab on whoever will attack you. To make the long story short, I forgot to remove them and I think it was a blessing in disguise that it was still there when Shego came to you. The green dot is the location of Shego, since she used her usual ensemble that day, and we all know that she never goes to work without her cat suit, I deduced that Shego must be there at the moment. Either that or she found out about the paint under her boots and left it before flying away..."__

Wade didn't finish his explanation. Kim hurriedly stood up and without word sprinted out of her house. The three stunned people thinking of the same thing...

-Kim's going to get hurt-

(End Flashback)

Kim sighed in defeat and slumped on the ground. "So what should I do?"

KSKSKS

Shego was pacing in front of her bed for the last 30 minutes after her arrival. "FUCK! How dare SHE!FUCK!" she stopped and started removing the still clean bed sheet of her mattress, rolling it then dumping it on the floor before going back to her bed and forcefully removing the pillow covers. She walked into her linen closet and took another clean sheet and two pillow cases. She went back to her bed and replaced the sheet and pillow cases, "Damn you Kim Possible! You of all people did this to me!" Shego ranted once again. "AND FOR THE SAKE OF MONEY?" she shouted at no one. She looked down and started flattening the tidy looking bed. Satisfied, she walked out of her room and moments later, she returned with two rugs: one wet and one dry. She went inside her bathroom, filled a small pail with warm water and took it out. She set it aside and took the dry rug and started wiping off dust on her cabinets, tables, and everything that her eyes laid upon.

To think that the room was pristinely cleaned

She stopped what she was doing to look at the result and frowned, "And how dare she kissed me!" she shouted again before taking the wet rug and started cleaning her windows. "SHE FUCKING KISSED ME!"

_-yeah and you liked it!-_

Shego stopped cleaning once again, "I don't!"

_-come one Shego we both know it...you liked it 'cause if not, you wouldn't kiss **me** back,-_

The green skinned thief closed her eyes, "And now I'm losing my mind! I'm hearing Kim inside my head! FUCK- FUCK- FUCK- FUCK!" then she returned to her chore which isn't really a chore anymore in this point in time.

_-besides, why are you angry at her? You would probably have done the same thing if that large amount of money was offered to you!_

The raven haired woman stopped cleaning and thought of it, "Well...yeah, I would but..."

_-but what? You're a thief and a villainess so it's alright and Kimmie is the good girl so she's not allowed to do that? Aren't you being bias to her?-_

She frowned, _Damn conscience! Why the hell are they making my life miserable?_

_-I'm not making your life that way, you are.-_

"And you filling my head with all these thoughts and making me look like a fool is what? Making my life easier?" Shego said out loud in response to her inner voice. She waited for a response but the voice wasn't there anymore. "Damn, now that voice left me with all these twisted ideas!" She said then looked at her pristine window. She frowned and stopped, threw the wet rug inside the pail and carried it back to her bathroom. After cleaning it and washing the rugs, she came back and plopped herself on her well-made bed. _Now what should I do? If I knew princess...she'd be making that nerdlinger look for me and soon she'll be at my doorstep!_ She thought.

_-You're the villainess...like you said; it's alright to take the money-_

"Yeah right..." Shego mumbled before closing her eyes, "Yeah right..."

KSKSKS

Kim took a deep breath; she was now standing in front of a simple house that was traced to be Shego's hide out. _It's now or never!_ She said to herself before expelling air off her lungs. "It's either Shego will accept my apology and think about the situation or I'm dead!" she said to no one but herself and slowly she moved on. She closed her eyes as she pushed the button.

The red head was not expecting Shego to open the gate for her. She was thinking that the thief probably saw the tracer, left her boots and flew away. But most of all...she was not expecting Shego to open the gate in just one ring.

"I have two conditions," Shego said at once not giving the red head any opportunity to speak.

-This is the end of part 5 /episode 10-

A/N: Okay I've been a bad KIGO author…sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6**

**Taming Shego**

**Chapter 11**

Kim has no idea if she would tackle the green skinned woman at this very moment or if she has to run back and away from her. Shego did say "Two conditions," but the expression on her face when she opened the gate and said that phrase was something no one would like.

~what are you whining about? Shego's going to help you out!~

_Yeah…I know that…I…know_

Kim's musing was interrupted by the taller woman pulling the smaller one inside the gate and pushing her to the tall wall hiding the simple yet elegant looking house from the people outside. "Two conditions pumpkin, did you hear me?"

Kim smiled and nodded her head eagerly,

"One, pumpkin I don't work for free, I will be charging you by the week and each time we need to act more romantic than necessary, that would mean additional payment." Shego started raising one finger in front of Kim's face,

"But…how…how much are we talking on here?"

"10 grand a week and additional 5 grand for every extra romantic act we need to indulge in." Shego scowled, "Just when it's really-really-really necessary."

Kim didn't have to think twice, Shego is giving her a chance…okay so Shego is asking for payment, it's not real and it hurts but she thought she deserved it. "Okay,"

"Two…I want it in writing that this courtship…"

"Marriage Shego, I need you to marry me,"

"Okay-okay; that this marriage is only in paper, therefore, I am Mrs. Kim Possible in writing only, and when you get your money, you can pay me the entire time I acted and I can just burn that paper and forget everything happened, understood?"

_Ouch,_ "Shego…I really do love you…"

"Understood? Possible, you got to take this deal or you can just shove your damn plans in your ass and I'll be out of here in a jet!" Shego now has her arms folded in front of her chest and stomping her foot on the ground.

"I understand,"

"Do we need to shake on that? Seal the deal with whatever or what?"

Kim bowed her head, her face had a relieved expression but at the same time, her chest was constricting. It hurts to think that the person she was longing for a long time is finally here within her reach and yet she is also too far away. _Was this inheritance a curse or what? Shego probably hated everything about me now for doing this to her, _Kim thought.

_ ~well she's making you pay her but she is here not hiding somewhere, think of that as a blessing~_

_ Then what's going to happen after? I want her…no I think I need her,_

_ ~you're Kim Possible, there is nothing you can't do, always remember that~_

Kim smiled deep inside, _yeah my inner voice was right, if I can do anything then I can make her fall for me…I got a year to do that!_ And her fiery demeanor returned and she looked up and meet Shego's emerald green eyes, "I agree," Kim said and then she smiled, "You better prepare yourself then,"

Shego frowned, _whoa…what's in that head of yours Kimmie?_ "Prepare for what?"

Kim grinned, "Well you're working for me now right?" she waited until Shego finally nodded her head in agreement, "…so you need to dress up well so you can meet my parents."

"What? I didn't agree to this meeting the parent thing!" Shego said angrily

Kim waived a finger in front of Shego, "You said additional 5 grand for every extra romantic hoola baloo," Kim's eyes told Shego that she won this time, "I haven't forgotten that,"

"HEY! That's not what I meant and pumpkin, meeting the parents isn't an additional romantic as you say hoola baloo!"

"Oh…then that means it's included in the general package! Sweet of you to say that!" deep inside, Kim giggled, _she called me pumpkin again!_

**_~well it seemed you're plan backfired and now it's biting you in the ass~_**

**Shut it!**

** _~can't argue with princess though…she is good~_**

****"So should I accompany you inside your house so I can wait for you to be prepared?" Kim looked at her watch, "It's getting late and my parents do have a 12 MN curfew for themselves as well."

"Wait! You're saying we are heading to their house now?" Shego's eyes were wide in shock,

**_~darn, kimmie haven't stopped shocking you yet haven't she?~_**

**I said shut the fuck up!**

"Well I have announced to the world that I am marrying you and that I am in love with you, they expect me to bring you to meet them ASAP." Kim was pulled away from the wall and she followed the green skinned woman who decided to enter her house finally. Shego stopped and looked back at the red head,

"And where the hell do you think you're going pumpkin?" Shego asked with one brow rising up,

Kim smiled sheepishly, "Ahhh inside?" she said grinning innocently. Shego rolled her eyes at the reply and continued her action.

"You are on a different level now pumpkin, it made me wonder who is the villain now between the two of us," Shego said without looking back, sure that the red head was indeed following her inside.

"WOW…" Shego stopped when she heard the gasp and the wow coming from the younger woman. She turned to look at Kim's wide eyes as she looked at the older woman's entertainment room, "WOW…that room rocks!" she said and her face flushed when she found the older woman watching her. "Sorry, that was just…well…that rocks," Kim smiled shyly, "besides, you haven't been a villain for years now. Everyone considers you a hero."

Shego looked at Kim weird, "You are the hero…I'm not!" she said before huffing and turning around to go to her room, "Sit there pumpkin and don't you dare follow me here!"

Kim nodded her head despite knowing that the green skinned woman has not seen her nod her head. Kim sat on the well cleaned couch and then rested her back on the backrest; she smiled when she smelled Shego's natural scent clinging on the said couch so she decided she liked it and closed her eyes.

Only for her body to finally feel the fatigue that plagued her from weeks ago…and soon fatigue mixed with Shego's scent lulled the red head to sleep.

KSKSKS

"Do you think our Kimmie was telling the truth?" James Possible asked his wife. The rocket scientist was sitting on the sofa sipping on a large cup of coffee while his wife Anne Possible was snuggled beside him.

"Well we both know that Kimmie is a lesbian, so what's to ask?"

"No I don't mean her being a lesbian, we know and accepted that and I am happy she found herself before it was too late, but her being in love with Shego? She's a villain." He said in a serious tone.

"Honey I think you forgot that Shego _was_ a villain, she and Drakken were regarded as heroes about fours years back when they saved us from those alien invaders right?" Anne smiled, "As I understood, Shego helped Kimmie there and even saved her life one to many times."

James nodded his head, "Oh yes, I almost forgot about that, but Shego is green…"

Anne pushed away from James a little, "Are you saying that our Kim shouldn't fall in love with her because she is green? Isn't that a little too prejudiced of you?" Anne's brow was hiking up her forehead

James smiled nervously, "Sorry…I just didn't thought of our Kimmie to go after a woman like her," James sighed, "But to tell you the truth, I find Shego sexy…its just…her skin looks unhealthy."

"Well it's not the skin that makes our Kimmie happy, it's the whole package."

"I agree…" James said before quietly returning to her coffee sipping, "You think she'll bring Shego here to meet us?"

"Yes, knowing your daughter? She may love Shego but she loves tormenting her too."

"Tormenting her?"

"Oh come on James! Don't tell me you have not noticed the way your daughter dresses when she's on mission and how she accentuates her body when she was to face Drakken?" Anne smiled recalling the times how Kim was so adamant in finding the right clothes to wear when her old hero uniform was damaged, and how Kim decided by how she thought Shego would react.

"Kimmie was already a lesbian that time? She was with Ron!"

"Well…that doesn't make her not a lesbian I guess…she just had a slow time opening up?"

James looked at his wife, "You seem to know a lot about this thing," he said with a flat expression

Anne just smiled and shrugged her shoulders

**Chapter 12**

Shego can't believe for the life of her that after such drama, she would be in her room, looking for a proper dress to wear to her princess's parent's house and humming a happy tune while at it. She stopped rummaging her closet and stood straight in disbelief,

**_~oh yeah…head over heels and in denial~_**

**Why can't you shut the fuck up?**

** _~because if I do, nothing good will happen to you, believe me Shego, all you have to do is open up and stop denying the fact that you are so into princess…didn't you notice? You even already added the word "my" every time you think of her?~_**

Shego's eyes widened at the realization that her "conscience" was actually telling the truth, **when the heck did I start referring to her as my?** She thought

**_~how about just now after agreeing to her 'incredulous' plan~_**

**I am really tempted to just ignite a finger and zapped my head with it…**

** _~okay okay, I know when I'm not wanted but you wait and see…you'll be calling for me again!~_**

****Shego shook her head to the madness that's going on inside her, then she smiled when she found the pair of clothes she thought would be great to wear to Kim's parent's home. She sighed and thought, **it's not as if I haven't met the possible yet…but…well it has been years since the last time I saw them…** she looked at the ensemble and smiled.

She was holding in her hand a simple dark green V-neck blouse, long sleeved and made up from pure velvet. It was tiny to look at but it's stretchable and it just fits her like a second skin. Over the blouse was a black sleeveless coat that serves as the design. It is paired with a black, rubberized leather pants that once again will leave nothing to the imagination once she wore it. Smiling she started peeling off her underwear leaving her thin lacey bra on and put on the ensemble, she finished it up with a black leather shoes that goes up past her ankle and 3 more inches were added to her height. She topped it with a black pearl pendant in a silver-gold chain and black pearl earrings.

She was set to go so Shego calmly walked out of her room and went directly to her entertainment room where she knew her princess was in…well she didn't expect Kimmie to be sleeping on her couch. She leaned over the couch where Kim was lying down to wake the woman but stopped. She watched the calm face of the woman who she had agreed to marry for money…

**_~oh come on…we both know it's not the money! She may inherit that much but you're not lacking and we both know it!~_**

** Did I ask for you?**

** ~_no, but I am supposed to be your conscience so I'm supposed to be talkative too and I am supposed to be give you some hints!~_**

**Would you like to be a fried conscience then?**

** ~_Oh there's a nice movie here let me see…~_**

"How the hell am I going to wake you up princess? Have you even looked at your face while you sleep?" Shego said softly to the sleeping red head and rolled her eyes in the stupidity of that sentence, "I guess we have to postpone this meet the parents then huh?" she added before she stepped close to the red head, leaned down and carried the smaller woman. She was heading to her room (which was the only usable room in the house since the other room was transformed into a mini-gym) when the red head stirred from her sleep,

"Sh…Shego?" Kim asked sleepily, her eyes were open but unfocus and her eyes were on the older woman's face, "Where are we going? We are supposed to go to my parent's house," she said before she bent her head and let it rest on Shego's neck

"Supposed to be princess, but you were sleeping and I could see how tired you were…"

"Haven't had a decent sleep for a while," she said after a yawn that was muffled by Shego's neck. The action gave Shego goosebumps she had no idea she actually posses.

"Then we can just do these meet the parent thing tomorrow, you can get your sleep now," Shego said flatly, trying hard to sound unaffected.

"But you already prepared and…"

"I can just wear back my regular night cloth princess, just sleep,"

"You'll let me sleep here?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes…you can kick me out of your house,"

Shego was silent, **yeah I could have done that why didn't I?**

_~**cause admit it or not…you so want her here too…~**_

**Dammit! I'm not asking you!**

** _~oh I thought you were, ciao~_**

"Shego,"

"Yeah?"

"I really love you," Kim said before Shego felt the younger woman fall back to sleep

**Damn you Kim Possible…I didn't plan my life to be complicated like this**

-End for Part 6-

Yeah yeah this part is short….I'm still getting off my writer's block and KIGO downtime so spare me please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

**TAMING SHEGO**

**Chapter 13**

_"Shego,"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I really love you," Kim said before Shego felt the younger woman fall back to sleep_

Shego was sitting by her nice green and black lazy boy inside her room, the said couch was facing her bed that now has a sleeping red head on it. Her mind drifted to her and 'her' pumpkin's conversation and wondered if the red head even knew she was saying all those mushy things to her. Shego sighed and relaxed her back to the backrest, looked up and tried hard to focus on her pristinely white ceiling.

She won't deny it that the declaration made her heartbeat skipped one or two times, it's not everyday that a woman as gorgeous and as popular as 'her' Kimmie would say something so sweet and life changing like "I really love you," to her. She should feel special…but can she believe those words? 'Her' pumpkin might just be saying it so she won't change her mind, for all she know, the red head finally developed the ability to lie well and she the stupid one will be pulled by it and all of it was nothing more but just for money.

_**~just as I told you before, you put a lot of thoughts into things that's why you never moved on~**_

**You again**

_**~aren't you happy that you have someone to entertain yourself with while trying to push yourself to insanity?~**_

**I feel crazier talking to my head than actually just thinking it**

_**~haven't heard of thinking out loud? You should read more fan fictions and learn from them~**_

**Fuck you**

_**~been there done that~**_

**Leave me alone**

_**~your choice…I'll be laughing my ass off when you come to me for help someday~**_

**As if!**

Shego's musing was cut short when she heard the red head calling her name, "Sheeeegggooo…" well actually the red head was puuurrrrriiiinggg her name and the sound caused the green skinned woman to developed once again goosebumps she never thought she possessed and the sound sent electrical jolts that traveled from her ears to somewhere south making her uncomfortable…pleasurably uncomfortable, "Shhheeeeegooooo…pppllleeeaaassseeee…" Kim purrs once again

"Please?" Shego talked out loud and stood up. Her feet seemed to have minds of their own and started leading her to the bed, "Oh no…ohhhh noooo!" Shego said stopping herself and decided that pacing would be better.

_**~come on…you kill joy!~**_

**Damn it!**

_**~you know you waaaannnnt eeet…you know yoooouuuu crrrraavvvveee eeettt~**_

Shego stopped pacing and looked at the red head that was now raising the blanket beside her. The action shocked her brain into catatonia and no matter how her brain tried to override the sudden jolts of pleasure the image gave her, she remained there standing and slack jawed.

_**~Finally she listened!~**_

No response from the green skinned woman…and then she just found herself stepping closer to the bed, on the other side to where 'her' Kimmie was lying and slowly she started crawling under the blanket. She looked at the sleeping woman beside her and rolled her eyes when she found 'her' princess actually grinning in her sleep.

**Or is she really asleep?** Shego thought, so she carefully shook the red head by her shoulder, "Pumpkin?" No reply instead the red head moved closer to her like a moth to a flame, "Pumpkin?"

"Shhhheeeeegggooooo…pppllleeaaassseeee…" The red head purred as she started clenching her fist and Shego's pj top was caught in it, "…pppllleeaasseee," the purring didn't stop

"Oh God kill me now!" Shego mumbled as the bolt of electricity continued on assaulting her to places she didn't imagine would be possibly be still working, well it was but not sure if it still works after the electrical tower accident, "…you're going to be the death of me pumpkin!" she growls but didn't stop the red head's actions, instead she slide further into the bed and lie down contentedly beside the younger woman. "Okay…just for tonight!"

_**~didn't you said that mantra already before?~**_

**Shut up!**

_**~just reminding you~**_

**Shut up!**

KSKSKS

Kim was a bit disoriented when she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was absolutely not in her apartment since the room she was in was so clean it seemed a hundred maids actually was in the room and scrubbed it out of dirt. Second she noticed was the digital clock in large red light hanging at the very top of the wall in front of the very large bed, which was the third thing she noticed that was out of the ordinary, well her ordinary of course. Then the last was the scent of the woman that had assaulted her since her hero days and then the warmth she craved so much. She looked up to see Shego's sleeping face and smiled.

Kim was lying across the older woman who was lying on her back and contentedly has her arm around her. Kim smiled and buried her head to the older woman's arm which she was using as a pillow, _ohhh how did we end up sleeping like this?_

_~well she carried you here and the rest is history~_

_It would have been nice if I were aware of it! _Kim giggled deep inside_ this is fantastic_

_~yeah it is, but be sure to remove your hand on her breast because she is stirring to wakefulness~_

Kim looked at the said hand that was casually laid over the older woman's breast. She bit her lips and squeezed slightly.

"Having fun molesting my breast pumpkin?"

Kim was so stunned that she jumped back and fell off the bed, "SHEGO!"

Shego opened her eyes and gave a wide yawn before glaring at the red head that was now trying to stand up from the floor, "So did you enjoy my breast?"

Kim's face turned bright red, "I didn't do anything!"

Shego smirked, "You were groping my right breast Kimmie, and you can't deny it,"

"Wha…"

~sorry Kim but you were caught, I told you to just leave it but you didn't listen~

"That would count as unnecessary romantic hoola baloo,"

"But…"

Shego just raised an eyebrow at Kim and Kim's shoulders dropped, "Okay,"

"Good,"

Silence

"I'm sorry Shego,"

"For what?" The green skinned woman finally sat up on her bed

"For doing that…"

"Groping me? Oh its fine princess…you're paying for it anyway."

~ouch~

_**~as if…you were so liking it!~**_

_Yeah ouch_

**The fuck…I so didn't!**

_**~yeah…tell it to the hand!~**_

"Shego?" Kim called out when she noticed Shego spacing out, "Are you okay?"

**Well I'm not cause I'm feeling all tingly inside but you don't have to know that pumpkin right?**

_**~and you say I am never right…~**_

"Would you believe me Kimmie if I say that I think I'm going bonkers?" Shego suddenly asked

"Let me guess…inner voices taking over your life?" Shego looked at Kim in bewilderment, "Oh don't worry I don't read minds it's just…you're not alone."

Shego grinned, "Glad to hear that," she stretches out showing Kim a bit more

_**~tease~**_

"Breakfast?" Shego asked after standing up

"Oh nooo! I should be getting home and telling my parents that we're coming!"

Shego looked at the red head, "Can we just not do that?"

Kim grinned and shook her head no, "Sorry Shego but this has to be done, its kinda…"

Shego's one brow rise again, "Kinda?"

"Mandatory." Kim said finally standing up and walking pass the older woman, "I need to get home and get dress, I'll be back in 2 hours to get you, and eat light Shego, my dad makes killer steaks." Kim said and was about to get out of the room but stopped, run back to Shego, peck the older woman's cheek and run away and out of the room and the house.

"What the fuck was that?"

_**~well I didn't know that groping dulled your head…that's called a kiss~**_

**I know that smart ass!**

**Chapter 14**

The Possible household had never really been peaceful…or quiet before. When Kim and her brothers were still little, the household was always noisy due to the constant fighting/bickering or whatever you call it between siblings, then include them growing up and bringing friends over…The Possibles had never had the chance to have a quiet get together…

Well until now

Shego was sitting on the chair beside Kim. On the other side of the table were Jim and Tim and on each corner were the couple James and Anne. Outside the Possible household, at the garden, Kim's best friend Ron, Monique and Wade were manning the grill where Dr. James' specially marinated steaks were being cook. The people at the table were nursing a cup of special coffee Dr. Anne Possible concocted.

There was no words exchanged at the table, Jim and Tim were looking back and forth at Shego and their Dad who were having a staring contest. Anne had been caught to sigh countless time and Kim was tongue tied and just had nothing to say.

Thanks to Ron

"Steaks are ready come and get it!" Ron shouted from the back loan and Tim and Jim along with Kim took the opportunity to be out of the table. Kim took hold of Shego's hand and the green skinned woman was so relieved that she has to finally end the staring contest 'her' pumpkin's father started.

_**~if you backed down you wouldn't have that problem won't you?~**_

**Not here please!**

_**~oh okay I'll spare you~**_

"So…tell me what it is about my daughter you like so much?" James Possible suddenly asked, he was walking side by side Shego and Kim was nowhere to be found.

**What the heck…how did he come this close to me without me knowing?**

"Are you incline in telling me or do I have to make that blackhole speech before you do?" James asked again

**What's not to like?** "A lot Dr. Possible, there's too much positive in Kimmie that I like so much,"

"Such as?"

"Such as…" **what the hell have I gotten myself into?** "Look Dr. Possible, it's hard to put into words what I feel for Kimmie, you just have to trust her judgment that she chose the right person to marry."

There was silence as the two headed to the picnic table were the cooked meals were being served, "Are you deserving of my daughter?"

Shego rolls her eyes, stopped and turned to face the doctor who now also stopped, "Look, I don't give a damn about what you think of me, it's not you I'm marrying so what Kimmie thinks is what I need to worry about not you. If Kim thinks I am deserving then be it, if you don't think I am then that's your problem not mine."

James was taken aback, "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"I got a great idea who…but you maybe Kimmie's father, but you're a stuck up man who I have no idea how come you became Kimmie's father." Shego said huffing before turning around and heading to the picnic table by herself.

James was left slack jawed

"I warned you honey, you never listen." Anne said patting her husband's cheek for assurance, "Don't worry let's hope she feels good and got no inkling of frying anything here."

"Bu…"

"Close your mouth honey there are bees," Anne finished, closed her husband's mouth before heading to the picnic table leaving a still stunned James Possible.

KSKSKS

"What did you say to my dad?" Kim asked Shego secretly

"Why?" she replied while eating her steak

"She looked…well chastised?"

"He asked for it," the older woman replied again

Kim looked at her parents talking softly, her brothers bickering and giving Shego sideway glances, "I don't like how my brothers are looking at you,"

Shego looked at where Kim was looking and she caught the two boys blush before they took their eyes on the two, "Hormones," she said shrugging her shoulders.

Kim frowned and glared at her brothers who grinned at her before leaving. Shego on the other hand watched Kim's reaction and deep inside giggled. **Wow pumpkin is being possessive**

_**~well…isn't that good news!~**_

**I said not here**

_**~oh come on pumpkin won't mind, she said she had one too,~**_

**Well she won't mind but I do!**

"Inner voices again?" Kim asked after elbowing the green skinned woman

Shego took a deep breath and nodded her head in response, "Damn voice getting persistent,"

"Well…they're there for a reason,"

"What would that be to torment me?"

Kim smiled, "Never heard of voice of conscience to be tormenting,"

Shego shook her head, "Well welcome to my world pumpkin," and the older woman's eyes widened when Kim leaned on her shoulder while eating her portion. She was about to say something but decided to just let it go, besides…she likes it.

"So when do you plan on having your ceremony?" Dr. Anne Possible started

This caused Shego to choke on her food, Kim on the other hand just grinned.

"I was thinking as soon as possible," Kim said smiling at her mother

"Well if you like that, then we should start preparing the ceremony, and we need to announce it on the paper." James said which once again choked Shego but this time with her water, "Is something wrong with Shego's esophagus?" the scientist added

Kim slapped Shego's back a bit hard, "Oh no, she just like the food too much she can't stop swallowing them whole," the older woman glared at the red head but nodded her head in agreement

"Oh I marinade that,"

Ron, Monique and Wade who were with the Possibles looked at the group, "Ah we can get people to celebrate this occasion," Wade said, knowing from Kim about the condition that Shego gave her.

"What?" Dr. James said in bewilderment, "There's no need for that, my Uncle is a retired judge and he is an advocate for same sex marriage so he will be willing to officiate this ceremony, besides, Kimmie is his favorite grand-niece." At the declaration it was Kim's turn to choke on her food.

"Ahhh…I don't want to burden Granpa Son…"

"Oh Kimmie," Anne Possible interrupted, "We already talked to him and he was excited to come here and do it for you. He said he'll take care of everything including to papers to make it legal in all eyes,"

And here both Shego and Kim choked on their food

"They really loved dad's cooking don't they?" Jim asked Tim

"Yeah I guess so…"

Wade, Ron and Monique looked each other with worry in their eyes.

-End Part 7-

-I thought I'd never finish this one tonight since what I really want was to stay and chat with Kiros, but good thing for miracles, we need a downtime for a while cause she needs to do something so I was able to finish this. Next Part…

Chapter 15:

"What the heck Kimmie? This is supposed to be an act! We are supposed to be married in papers only!"

"It is just a paper! We can divorce after!"

"Are you crazy? If I divorce you I have to pay you alimony damn it! I was supposed to gain money not lose it!"

(Oh yeah…preview)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: What to say? I am inspired! LMAO

Thank you for all the reviewers…you just make me a very happy Hanhan!

For disclaimers and summary please see first part

**PART 8**

**TAMING SHEGO**

**Chapter 15**

Kim was driving her purple, tinkered volks wagen, and sitting on the passenger seat was a very silent green skinned woman. Kim was silent too. Meeting with the parents as a whole went okay. There was a little exchange of words between Shego and her dad but it all turned out fine, especially with the intervention of her mother. Ron, Monique and Wade were very supportive and they also know when to distance themselves from the two women. Her brothers though seemed to develop a crush on her supposed "fiancé" and they said to Kim in secret that anyone who tamed their sister was worth their time and hormones which actually grated on Kim's nerves and that almost resorted to a brawl between the Possible siblings.

In general the meeting was fine except for that part where her father had announced that they would be wed by no other than her grand-uncle, Grandpa Ericson or Grandpa Son in short. She knew him a lot; he and her Nana were close like a twin and both of them were very fond of her. Well they try to be fair with all their grandchildren but sometimes someone will just arrive and get a different kind of bond to people, and it's like her Nana and Grandpa Son bonded to her more. Perhaps it was her being into the hero business which the two can relate well. Grandpa Son was a judge but part time, he would accompany her Nana when her Nana would do missions for GJ back then, so he could relate to what she was going through. And being a famous judge with strong principle, he officiating the ceremony of her and Shego's wedding would post a big problem.

"Can you please talk to me?" Kim started as soon as she stopped the car in front of Shego's house. The green skinned woman didn't reply but was on the verge of getting out of the small car. Kim stopped her by holding onto the older woman's wrist near her, "Come on Shego talk to me!"

"Damn you Possible!" Shego said shaking her wrist but Kim didn't let go, "Let go of me or I'm going to igniter my hand!"

"I don't care! Do it but you got to talk to me!"

Shego shook her arm violently and moved out of the car fast once Kim let go of her hold. She was fumbling inside her bag for the gate key so Kim was able to follow. "Stop following Possible, I am not in the mood!"

"Mood for what?"

"For fighting you! So beat it and leave me alone!" Finally, she found her key and hurriedly opened the gate. She was to close it when Kim's foot stopped her from doing so, "Don't you get me Kimmie? Ain't I English enough for you? I said leave me alone!"

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me damnit!" Kim said cursing and angry,

That once again stunned the green skinned woman _**~hell…I've never heard princess curse in the entire time I know her!~**_

**For once, I agree with you**

"Damn Shego just…I just want to talk this out! I don't want to get silence treatment from you! Punch me, curse me, kick me, fry me…do anything just don't be like this!" Kim said with her voice sounding very defeated.

"Fuck you!" Shego replied, "I didn't plan for my life to be thrust into chaos Possible! I was fine being on my own and you came barging in and complicates things!"

"What's so complicated? We're getting married so what's complicated about that?"

"What the heck Kimmie? This is supposed to be an act! We are supposed to be married in papers only!"

"It is just a paper! We can divorce after!"

"Are you crazy? If I divorce you I have to pay you alimony damn it! I was supposed to gain money not lose it!"

Kimmie was struck in silence. It is true, Shego was right. Since her family had arranged the wedding, the document accompanying it would be true, binding and legal. Actually that solves her problem a lot, she could show that counselor West that everything was not falsified, but it's not going to solve her problem with Shego. The green skinned woman had already lose her faith in her for using her in this grandiose plan and now it seems like she's breaking her contract with her.

"Damn it Possible, do you even have a slightest idea how all this will affect me? I am in seclusion!"

"Sorry!"

Silence

"Look if it's really that complicated for you, I'll just leave you alone. I'm sure I could find someone, sorry again Shego…" Kim said with slumped shoulders. The red head turned and walked slowly to her car.

_**~what the fuck? Are you letting her go? She's all what you want damn it!~**_

**I don't want her…**

_**~Are you telling me that or are you convincing yourself that you don't want her? Anyone can have her Shego, with or without money she'll find one willing to marry her, are you alright with that?~**_

**Damn it!**

_**~There you go girl…you can just thank me later~**_

"Kimmie!" Shego shouted and hurriedly run towards the woman who was now inside her car and was ready to drive off her life, "Wait!"

"What? I'm going and don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone where you live, I'll keep it a secret."

Shego sighed and rolled her eyes, "I know that but it's not why I'm stopping you."

"Then what?"

Shego sighed again, "Let's do it in one condition…"

Kim realizing that she hadn't lost Shego smiled and nods her head automatically, "What is it, I'll do anything!"

Shego smiled, **damn you're so good to be true pumpkin, **"Divorce with no alimony and I want that in paper."

The smile on Kim's face widened, _booyah…I still get a chance! Whew…and I thought I blew it_

_~oh yeah, good for you, another chance~_

"I agree!"

Shego felt relieved as well. She has no idea why but she was supposed to be the victim here this time but 'her' pumpkin agreeing suddenly lifted that heavy feeling on her chest earlier. "And convince your dad not to do that 'announcing it on paper' thing, I had too much publicity as it is."

Kim smiled and saluted, "Yes sir!" the red head happily replied and drove off slowly, putting one hand out of the window and waved goodbye to the now smiling green skinned woman.

_**~you know you almost lost that,~**_

**I know**

_**~well I'm waiting…~**_

**For what?**

_**~ahh…for the thank you?~**_

**Oh you're welcome!**

Shego smiled to herself as for the first time she out-witted her inner voice

**Chapter 16**

"What are you doing?" Anne Possible said trying her best not to roll her eyes on her husband. James Possible was in front of their whole body mirror in their room arranging his black tie. "It's well done honey!"

"But it looks crooked," James said trying to pose here and there looking at his image at the mirror at all sides.

"James!" He stopped and looked at his wife, "The way you are acting, its as if you're the one getting married!"

James' shoulder dropped, "I want to look good for Kimmie-cub since this is her special day!"

Anne smiled, stepped closer to her husband and kissed his lips, "You look wonderful okay? I'm sure Kimmie would think so too."

"You think so?"

"Well if she isn't too nervous about how she looks like, she would."

James frowned but stopped what he was doing.

So yes, it had been a hectic week for the Possibles. Grandpa Son came in 4 days early. Kim's Nana followed on the same day but at night time. The other Possibles and Kim's friends were all invited to the ceremony. Kim tried her best to get Shego to invite her brothers to the wedding but the green skinned woman was adamant that if her brothers come, she'll run and forfeit their contract, which shut up the red head. Dr. Drakken was invited and was glad that he would be standing as Shego's father and that he will be the one to give Shego's hand to Kim Possible, his once arch nemesis.

Drakken was a little relieved actually of the turn of events because according to him, Shego was a bit difficult these last years after they decided to go legit, and taking the green skinned woman from his hand was a great consolation. Shego rolled her eyes as her employer bragged about this knowing that the blue skinned man was actually just trying to cover his hurt feeling for being the last to know about her and Possible's wedding.

Kim was able to convince her dad and mom to just drop the announcements to the papers and that her invitation was made through many phone calls made by her, Ron, Monique and Wade. Special invitations were delivered via air mail care of a friend Kim helped during her hero days. Every thing was now ready except for the bride…err groom…err bride…except for Kim.

Kim like her dad was facing her life-sized mirror in her attic room at the Possible's house where she grew up. She was so excited and nervous about this.

_~this isn't real Kim, don't get your hopes up~_

_I know, but this gives me a chance to make Shego fall for me, I mean…yeah we are married in name only but everything will be legal today. The documents, the ceremony…they are all true…so if I could just make Shego see how I really love her, then we could just be a real couple right?_

_~well good luck to you for that~_

_You don't seem convinced? You're the voice of reason you're supposed to be the positive one_

_~I guess Shego's own conscience is getting to me~_

Kim looked at her mirror in surprise, _what? You're in contact with her inner voice?_

_~no…I was just saying it to see your reaction and it was a sight to behold~_

_I think I know now why Shego thinks she's getting crazy with her voice of reason, if hers gets to be like this all the time, I'll probably be too_

_~aww you're already trying to catch up with her~_

Kim didn't reply instead she once again look herself up and down the mirror. She was for the first time wearing a tux. Kim grinned, _wow…I so look gorgeous in this_

_~gorgeous and sexy…you'll get her with those and don't forget the killer smile~_

_Ah definitely!_ Kim gave herself at the mirror her most dashing smile.

"Hey KP!" Kim's contemplation was cut short when Ron entered her room, he too was wearing a black tux since he would pose as her groom's man. "Nervous?"

Kim smiled but nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm wearing the pants this time," she said then giggled nervously

"Well it looks kinda good on you," Ron said smiling and then sitting on the bed beside his best friend, "Shego will come right?"

Kim's nervousness rose up, "Well she will, she maybe everything but she's not a liar and she keeps her promises."

"Okay," Ron said sighing as well, "Wow, I can't believe this is it Kim. You're getting married,"

Kim looked at Ron in bewilderment, "This isn't real Ron,"

"Well…you love her and I know for you this is as real as it gets,"

"I know but…Shego…"

"Is just in denial, she likes you if not love you, that at least I'm sure."

Kim nodded her head, "I hope so,"

"So are you ready? Your dad asked me to come here to ask cause he's getting nervous himself."

Kim laughed, "Oh God and this isn't even his wedding, I wonder how he reacted when it was his time."

"Well the way he looked now? He probably fainted during his wedding."

Kim laughed, "Okay I'm ready and be sure to be by my side Ron, I'm not sure what I'll do once I see Shego in her wedding gown."

"Well Monique made it, I'm sure it'll be a blast,"

"If not a torment, yeah,"

KSKSKS

Kim was right all along, her heart skipped beats after beats upon seeing Shego in her wedding dress that was made by Monique. The gown hugged the older and taller woman to all the places needed hugging leaving nothing to the imagination.

"You're nose is bleeding Kim," Ron whispered and giggled when Kim actually reach up to her nose and glared at him when she found the blond ex-sidekick was just pulling her leg, "You got to relax Kim, after this ceremony, Shego is all yours."

Kim smiled nervously, "If that happens Ron I'll buy one Bueno Nacho Restaurant for you."

"Booyah,"

And it was time, Drakken smiled at Kim Possible and politely handed Shego's gloved hand to Kim. The red head reached for it nervously and both women looked each other, "This is it Shego…no backing out now,"

"I don't back out on my words Possible,"

"And I don't back out on mine,"

_~well if you planning to actually make Shego fall for you is not backing out on words…then yeah you don't~_

"You know what Shego, I think I believe you now when you told me those inner voices could make you crazy,"

Shego smiled, "So it's pestering you now?"

"Sort of…" And Kim's eyes suddenly landed on a very unwanted guest, "Shit…"

And this caused Shego's eyes to widen for once again Kim Possible cursed, "Problem,"

"Yeah,"

"What?"

"The counselor…"

Shego looked back to see a grinning short stubby man at them, "So what's his story?"

"Well he's trying to prove that my marriage is fake I suppose,"

Shego smirked, "He'll get the money when he proved it right?" Shego watched Kim nod. The older woman sighed, okay she's still trying to convince herself she's not in love with Kim but seeing her so down, " Why is this money so important to you?"

Kim looked at Shego, "Well I thought I could go back to doing hero stuff and continuing my education with it."

Shego felt the sadness in Kim's voice and no matter how hard she tried to stop it, she can't help but feel for the woman. "Let's do this then Kimmie, let's give him a show he won't ever forget?"

Kim looked up at Shego and smiled, "Yeah,"

And they marched towards the podium.

-End Part 8-

Okay…if there's anyone you should be thanking for…it's Kiros Razer, she made me update this! LMAO.

Next: Counselor West had a wedding gift?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know I should have updated Stupid Cupid since it hasn't been updated for a long time but I didn't get any idea on how to take it from where I left, so instead of not updating anything, I decided I should update this story instead.

For disclaimers and warnings, please see previous chapters.

**PART 9**

**TAMING SHEGO**

**Chapter 17**

"So since this is mah first time to wed two beautiful ladies," he smiled at his grandniece and the green skinned woman beside her, "And who seemed to be eager to finally have this ceremony be over and done with, ah better get on and start," The people witnessing the ceremony laughed except for the bald lawyer who came uninvited. "Let me make this clear though to everyone of you whoa are here to witness the joinin' of Kim and Li…"

The old judge was cut just in time by Kim, "Shego grandpa son, Shego…"

The old man looked at Kim then at the name written on the paper he was holding then looked at Kim again before looking at the angry expression on the green woman's face, "Okay… joinin' of Kim and Shego, that this union is as legal as any wedding officiated bah me, therefore in the eyes of men and God, today, these two young and vibrant ladies shall be joined as one in matrimony. Anyone who thinks that this marriage should not proceed may stand now and tell me why this is so." The old judge said before he lifted his black toga and put out a revolver and put it on the podium he was using.

The people at the ceremony all went still and most women invited looked at each other, their faces asking the silent question "are you gonna try to stand up and stop this?" and minute shaking of heads could be noticed if one look closely. Even Shego and Kim had their jaws slackened at the sudden appearance of a revolver gun in front of them.

"Sorry 'bout that, but this god damn steel is piercing mah hip bone and it's making me uneasy," he said before looking at all the spectators who all went quiet and nervous. Especially one bald lawyer, "Oh is there anything wrong with what ah said? And since ah don't see no one standing here to stop this wedding, ah go proceed." He said and looked at Shego, "from the looks of it, you then will go first…"

"Doy," Shego said rolling her eyes, "Feels like a shotgun wedding to me…except the shotgun won't fit in your gran's suit," Shego whispered to Kim and earned her an elbow to her ribs, "We haven't been married yet and I can feel I'm already going to be a battered wife,"

"Shego!" Kim tried to whisper the shocked exclamation

The green-skinned woman smirked at the look on Kim's face, "Just kidding…honey." Kim on the other hand glared at the smirking woman.

"So if you two would stop flirting now, maybe ah can begin?"

The two women actually blushed at the comment.

"So do you Shego accept this stubborn grandniece of mine, for richer or for poorer until death do you part?'

"Well stubborn is stubborn and for richer it is!" Shego said smiling sweetly causing Kim to cough out loud,

"Well young woman, all I need as an answer is a yes or no,"

Shego rolled her eyes once again, "Yes your honor,"

"Well said," he smiled and nodded his agreement with the green-skinned woman, "And you Kimberly Possible, would you be able to accept and stand this annoying woman all your life, for richer or for poorer or until you both die?"

"Why does that sounds like you're trying to get Kimmie to realize she should say no?" Shego asked grandpa Son who looked at Shego sternly causing the raven haired woman to shut up and wave her hand to continue.

"Yes I do," Kim said smiling

"Well it seemed mah job here is finish since both women are agreeable, and despite news of them constant fight, I see no problem declaring them as finally wed…"

"Our ring?" Kim asked her grand father,

"Oh ah forgot…forgive me, you know old men forget sometimes," he looked back to Jim and Tim who were carrying both rings, "Ah heard that these are special rings made by your dad, and they are unaffected by any heat…" he looked at Shego, "Not even by your plasma ah guess, which means this bond shall be lastin' for a long-long-long time." he said grinning, "I am very proud of you bubble butt,"

At the remark Kim's eyes widened as everyone in the ceremony heard her grand father actually call her "bubble butt".

"Grand pa!" Kim shouted

"What? Ah maybe old young lady but ah am no deaf!"

Shego laughed, "Wow…bubble…"

"Finish that Shego and you'll see where this ring fits,"

Shego raises her hands in surrender, "Can we now proceed and finish this wedding?"

_**for someone who is just being paid to marry Kim Possible, you seemed so eager to get to the juicy part~**_

**Fuck off**

_**~I'll be back for all you know,~**_

"Do you two have any personal vows to recite?" both women shook their heads, "Okay then, you both know the drill, Shego will start followed by Kim.

The two women nodded, faced each other and exchanged rings reciting the usual "wear this ring as a sign…etcetera-etcetera-etcetera", and once done the two looked at the presiding judge.

"What are you two waiting for? Christmas? You may kiss!"

At this the people stood up and clapped their hands in the air as the two women's lips met. James Possible was crying and Anne was tapping his back lightly to calm him down. The twins high-fived in the air, Ron, Wade and Monique all sighed in relief and the still frowning lawyer looked at the two women with a promise of payback. The now married women's kiss was subtle and short and it made the old judge frown, "What the hell is that kiss? Even children kiss better than you two!"

Shego rolled her eyes and Kim blushed at her grandfather's comment but the red head did not intend on repeating the kiss since she doesn't want to ire Shego anymore. To Kim's surprise though, the green-skinned woman pulled her close, leaned forward and gave Kim a proper post-wedding kiss.

"Shego?"

"That's an additional hula-baloo princess…" Shego whispered before once again pecking the red head's lips

_**~What the fuck hula baloo? Princess wasn't asking for it, you want it yourself~**_

**I would hate to see myself crumble in here after zapping my head with plasma**

_**I'll head to the reception now~**_

_~well if all additional hula-baloos are like that, I won't mind paying extra…~_

_I agree_

Kim's face was red but she had a smile that runs from her left ear to her right one.

The picture taking was done while the people starts walking to the reception area where the food were now served. The newly married women went down the made-up stage and was about to go out of the wedding area when they were met by Counselor West.

"Congratulations Ms. Possible…errr… would that be Mrs. Gonzales now?"

"We're both using Possible Mr…ahhh…I believe you were not invited, so I apologize if I am being rude not to know your name?" Shego answered for Kim, she then pulled Kim closer to her and kissed the smaller woman's head, "I didn't hear you say your name?"

The bald man's fake smile turned into a frown, "Counselor Larry West."

"Oh Larry," Shego smirked, "You remind me of Jack's henchman you know," she smiled, "If you would please excuse us, there are visitors waiting." Shego said looking at Kim who was looking at her with slacked jaw.

"Forgive me, I didn't know you are answering for Miss Possible now…"

"You're probably an idiot. I wonder how you passed the bar exam…but as you see, that is if you can figure it out, from this moment on I am now Mrs. Kimberly Anne Possible, the _wife_ and so it is now my duty to speak up for my spouse if she is unable…" she looked at the still stunned red head, "And as you can see, she is indispensable and unable right now. So please…"

Counselor Larry West took a deep breath before bringing out an A4 size manila envelope, "I'm afraid I won't be able to join the celebration, but I would like to give this to the two of you. Take it as a personal gift from me and my colleagues at West, West and South law firm."

Shego took the envelope and smiled at the small, rotund man sweetly, "How sweet of you and your colleagues, aren't they pumpkin?" Shego said looking at Kim who blinks her eyes rapidly to get on topic.

"Yeah," Kim said before smiling back at the taller woman then at the small counsel in front of them, "Thank you for the thoughtfulness counselor," she said.

"You are vey welcome…"

The rotund man hasn't finished his diatribe when Shego pulls Kim, "Sorry to interrupt Mr. West but we need to go." The green skinned woman said before walking passed the angry man, pulling with her Kim Possible.

"Congratulations…" The counselor whispered before turning to leave the area.

**Chapter 18**

"Wow," Shego was standing with her arms akimbo in front of a luxurious bungalow house that has a beach as a backyard. The beach house was actually the gift they receive from the counselor during their wedding two days ago. The envelope actually contains the brochure of the said private beach and along with it was a confirmation of two weeks, fully paid use of it and all its amenities. In the whole beach, there were about 15 bungalow houses that are well spaced in between each other, that you need to walk at least 10 minutes to be able to find another of the bungalows. "That lawyer sure knows the meaning of classy…and this is a sure get away pumpkin." Shego said while she raises her sunglasses and letting it rests on top of her head.

"I got a bad feeling that this place is rigged," Kim sighed, "We should have just taken the ride to Phuket, it's free but we at least know that it's not bugged or something." The red head added.

Shego looked at Kim smirking, "Or something princess," Shego took hold of her suitcase, "But then we wouldn't want to waste such a great gift. This might have the smell of some hidden agenda concocted by that lawyer, but hey…I don't think he knew who he was messing with?"

Kim carried her bags as well as soon as Shego moved forward and into the house, "I'm sure he knew, that's why I got a feeling that this is a well planned gift."

"Well that would just mean that we have to be very careful…and you know, try to eliminate as much bug as possible?" Shego said grinning before she inserted the key that was previously inside her front chest pocket and opening the door. Both women wowed at the sight of the house inside.

Elegance is so over-rated in this house. It is simple and yet breathe taking.

"So do you have any idea how to sweep some bugs?"

Kim grinned evilly.

KSKSKSKS

"That should probably take care of a lot of them bugs," Kim said before sitting on the elegant grand couch at the large living room. "We may not sweep all the bugs that will feed them videos, but at least we get all the audio bugs."

"True, plus I don't think it is wise to get them all. I could just use some magnetic wave here and there to disable them, but they will be very suspicious if we do that… I think." Shego said after sitting beside the red head. "These couches are very elegant but admit it pumpkin, my couch at home is much more comfortable." She said looking at the cream colored couches in the living room.

_Well your couch does have your smell on it so nothing can beat the comfort your couch give_s

"So what's the next plan?" Shego asked Kim

"I really don't have this planned that far Shego. I just planned to be wed before the one year due date ends. Beyond the marriage thing, I got no idea."

"Hmmm," Shego rests her back on the backrest, "It would be boring to just sit here princess and look you in the eye and vice versa. We both know we don't work that way."

"I know, but beating you down would jeopardize our situation."

"Beating me down?" Shego looked at Kim with raised eyebrows, "You really think you could?" Shego watched Kim shrugged her shoulders in nonchalance, "You are so going to get it Possible!"

"Wha – "

"Don't do that innocent thingy on me!" Shego said angry and stood up challenging the red head

"But Shego…"

"Don't you but-but me, get up possible and see who is going down!"

"Shego! This isn't part of those romantic hula…" Slightly warm green plasma stopped Kim from replying and her eyes went cold, the glare directed to Shego, "You are so gonna get it!"

KSKSKSKSKS

"First day, and all hell broke loose."

"Well what do you expect from women like them who values fighting more than anything?"

"Aren't you afraid that you are actually playing with fire? You might get burned?"

"I don't think so. By hook or by crook I'm getting that money."

"You are so greedy…"

"I'm not just going down from this business."

"And if this plan of yours fail?"

"Plan? I didn't plan for them to fight early on, I haven't made that move yet."

"Oh it's just them." The blonde woman looked at the midget man, "So when am I coming in? I can't wait to get back at Possible."

"We'll see…it seems if this goes on, we might not have to use your special talent after all."

"I doubt it."

No answer, instead they focused on the two women now fighting head to head outside the house, in front of the beach.

KSKSKSKS

Both women were panting when they stopped.

"Okay, you haven't change pumpkin…" Shego said smiling, "I haven't had this kind of exercise in years."

Kim smiled back, "Me too," she slumped on the sanded ground, "And I am hungry,"

Shego laughed, "Sorry cupcake, I maybe a good cook, but at the state we are in now, I am in no condition to do it."

Silence

"You can cook?"

"Doy! And who do you think cooked for Dr. D? Him? He can't even open a bottle of pickles, what more if it's cooking?"

Kim laughed, "Actually I was thinking the henchmen, I know Dr. D can't. He can't even concoct the right death ray to take over the world, cooking would be harder for him."

"Hey don't talk like that about Dr. D, only I can do that." Shego said before laughing with Kim, "You think we gave your lawyer something he actually wanted to see?"

"I think so yes," Kim said then looked at the older woman, "This isn't included in that extra romantic gig you were talking about right?"

Shego laughed louder, "Oh if this is a romantic thing for both of us, I wonder how we'll act during sex," and Shego laughed harder when she saw Kim's face turn bright red, "Okay…you're going to give me gas from laughing pumpkin! But to answer your question, no this is for free. I enjoyed it."

Kim bit her lower lip, "Thank you. I enjoyed it too."

Shego stood up and was about to offer her hand to Kim when…

"Kim?"

The red head looked to where the sound of the voice she was so familiar with came from and her jaw dropped before speaking, "Tara?"

-end Part 9-


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As I was saying, I am quite inspired to write this story. To all who have followed and reviewed this story, thank you very much. I would also like to clarify some things, all the stories I have posted at ffnet will be continued, I'm just trying to find the muse to update those I haven't updated yet for a long time, like Stupid Cupid, but I have the ending in my head for that now. As for my BABY 101 which I just recently took down, I was planning on re-writing all of it so to the followers and reviewers of that story of mine, sorry!

Like the usual, disclaimers and warnings can be seen on previous chapters.

**PART 10**

**TAMING SHEGO**

**Chapter 19**

"Tara?" Kim Possible's eyes were wide as saucers as she looked at the blond woman currently smiling at her and wearing such a provocative swim wear, "Wha…"

Shego on the other hand was tongue tied as she saw the look of surprise and excitement mixed on the red head's face. Her brows were raised and she had one hand resting on her side, one foot tapping on the sanded ground as if the red headed ex-heroine could hear it. She then looked at the blonde woman smiling sweetly at "her" pumpkin and then she narrowed her eyes on the extra-woman at the place to try to intimidate but to no avail.

"It's a surprise to see you here Kim," Tara said as she stepped closer to the red headed woman. She looked at the green-skinned woman with a look that actually tells Shego to try and stop her. When the green skinned woman did not move, she smiled at Kim once again.

"Well…it is a surprise to see you here," The red head said as she scratched her head with one hand while the other was hidden at her back, "You with…"

"Oh, I am with Reynald, he is my new beau but as you can see…" She said showing to Kim the path where she came from, "He isn't here, always busy doing this and that even during our supposed vacation." Tara said before looking at the green-skinned woman, "Isn't she the villainess who always got you into trouble?"

_**~that funk should know how to shut her mouth up, cause I am dying to strangle her~**_

**For once I agree with you**

_**~and what the heck? She's making those googly eyes on princess!~**_

**And to think she is with someone! How dare she play that flirting game with princess!**

_**~well, I think it's a miracle that we actually agree on something~**_

**I'm sure this has an angle! This woman probably heard of Princess' inheritance and wanted to have it!**

_**~could be…but…aren't you supposed to be happy? If this façade goes on, then you don't have to be Mrs. Kim Possible for long~**_

**Fuck it! I'm not losing my money here…**

_**~is it really the money?~**_

**You know I like you better when you are on my side, will you get off now?**

_**~I was just trying to help, anyway I won't bother you much now, ta-tah~**_

"Shego? Are you alright?"

Shego shook her head to see Kim's face actually in front of hers and the red headed woman was having this worried look on her face. "I'm fine pumpkin, I was just thinking…"

"I see," Kim said smiling in relief then she leaned forward to whisper on Shego's ear, "Inner voice debate again?"

Shego smiled and whispered back, "Well for once, the inner voice and I were on the same page,"

"Really? That's something from the look of it?"

"It is SO THE DRAMA, not that I'm stealing your phrase princess," Shego whispered back smirking before pulling the red head in embrace and lightly kissing the red head's cheek. Shego looked at the blond woman at the back of Kim who frowned at her gesture, before she smirked at the frowning woman. She pushed the smaller ex-heroine a little away from her and smiled genuinely, "Hungry? I think there's a nice buffet waiting for us at the dining hut?" she said and looked at the blond woman, "…and why don't you invite your friend over _honey_, from what I heard she's lonely right now? She might be in need of some company,"

Kim's face brightened, "Oh that's great Shego," Kim said happily, tucking away Shego's unexpected actions and the way she put 'stress' to the word _honey_ in her sentence for later, "I was meaning to ask you if Tara could dine with us, since as you said, she is alone."

Shego's one eyebrow rose and looked at the blond woman who was now smiling at her triumphantly, "Really princess?" She smiled evilly once again to intimidate the blond woman but she seethed deep inside when again, it elicited no effect. "Well, it seems we got company then, Tara right?" the green skinned woman said with venom in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by the two smaller women, Kim shrugged it off as Shego being herself while Tara tried to look smug about it but nodded her head in assent. "Well what are we all waiting for?" Shego said turning to lead the way and taking the red head with her that actually surprised the ex-heroine, what with the force Shego was using to make her follow.

Kim looked at Tara who was walking behind them and nodded her head in polite apology for the sudden rudeness of the taller woman, which she knew should not be odd since she was talking about Shego…but Shego hasn't been that forceful to her before, as a matter of fact, she likes to keep some distance from her.

_Maybe Shego is worried that I may not go through with the contract and she will lose her money…_

_~or maybe she is jealous of that Tara~_

_Damn it…she can't be jealous, she doesn't like me the way I like her to be like that, and we were married in papers only_

_~maybe things change?~_

_I'm not getting my hopes that high, it'll probably take me more than a year to actually make her fall for me_

_~and when did Kim Possible lost that fighting spirit?~_

Silence

"Pumpkin?" Shego called out once they stopped at the table the waiter showed them

Kim shook her head and smiled at Shego who smiled back at her since the taller woman knew already what happened to the red head. The raven-haired woman looked at Tara who was frowning since the blond woman has no idea what happened to the red head that seems to the blond woman that there was "something very private and personal" between the two women in front of her and that irritates her more.

Kim was about to pull the chair in front of her when she was stopped by the green skinned woman who pulled the chair for Kim. The red head's eyes were wide in surprise for the second time and she looked at Shego who just raised both eyebrows at her daring her to say something. Kim just smiled, sat and watched as the woman beside her pulled her own chair and sat and motioned for the blond woman in front of her to sit as well. The waiter came to their table and asked them for their drinks, Kim looked at Shego waiting for what the woman would do, the older woman smiled and started ordering, and then she looked at Tara who nodded her head giving the older woman a go signal to order her drink as well.

"Do you want to check out the menus at the buffet table?" Tara asked the red head.

"I'll be delighted to!" Shego answered for Kim instead and hurriedly stood up, situating herself at Kim's back then pulling the chair once again for the red head. Shego looked at Tara again and smirked when she saw the dark aura emanating from the blond woman in front.

The three women headed to one of the buffet tables in the room silently, Kim was all smiles, Shego was smirking and Tara frowning. "Oh, everything looks delicious!" Shego started breaking the silence, "What do you think pumpkin?"

Kim looked at the taller woman, "Yes it is," then she looked at Tara and smiled sheepishly at the blond woman, which was returned by a bright smile. Shego who saw the exchange raise one brow and pushed Kim lightly forward.

"Why don't you go ahead and look princess," she looked at the long line, "It seems the line is building up."

"Absolutely," Kim said moving forward. Tara was about to follow when the blond woman was stopped by Shego's hand.

"Sorry, I didn't remember telling you to go ahead of me," Shego said before walking pass the angry looking blond woman and proceeded to stand behind the red head. Tara who was keeping to herself the annoyance followed.

"So Tara," Kim said as she inspects the food after getting a plate and started getting the ones she liked, "You are here for your vacation? I thought you went to New York? Bonnie was so proud of you that you actually got a stint in Broadway."

"She did huh?" Shego said in a disbelieving tone while she herself selected foods at the buffet. Tara wasn't able to answer at once and the blond woman suddenly looked nervous, and this didn't go unnoticed by the raven haired ex-villainess. Shego looked at the blond woman, "What happened? Cat caught your tongue?" this was said with a smirk.

"Shego!" Kim said tapping Shego's arm lightly, "Behave,"

Shego smiled, "I'm behaving _honey_,"

"Well actually, it was really a big hit. I didn't even think of getting that part, but I was able to ace the audition and got it." Tara said smiling at the two women.

"Maybe you should give us a sample," Shego said with a look that dares the woman to say YES

"What? Me monologue in here? I think that would be too much of an embarrassment." Tara said smiling nervously.

"Monologue?" Kim asked with her brows raised high, "I thought it was a musical?"

"Oh then Tara can sing for us! And look," Shego said looking at one corner of the dining hut, "There's a karaoke!"

"Oh…NO!" Tara suddenly blurted out, "Look, the play also has dialogues, so it's not just singing and… I have not been feeling well lately and my throat hurts."

Kim deflated, "Oh that sucks, it would have been nice to hear your voice again."

Shego looked at Kim, "Again?"

Kim blushed, "Tara used to sing for me when I feel down before, well…"

"And why is that?"

"She was my girlfriend?" Tara said with a winning smirk on her face,

"Oh…" Shego looked at Tara evilly, "So you're the 'ex'?" One brow rose up, "And you decide to ditch pumpkin for a guy who ditches you for work? Wow…what a moron."

"Shego!" Kim called the older woman in a chastising tone

"Well…maybe I could try to work around it and make it right?" Tara said smiling

"I don't think your boyfriend would change that much, he isn't even here right now." Shego said in a "duh" kind of way.

"I wasn't talking about my boyfriend," Tara grinned and looked at Kim before winking one eye which was caught by Shego.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Shego said and then her gaze focused on Kim who was stunned at Tara's declaration, "Hey Pumpkin?"

Kim was brought back to here and now by the constant shaking Shego gave her, "I...I really am hungry, I think we better eat this," she said before turning for their table. Shego who watched the red head followed. Tara on the other hand decided to finally get her plate and fished for food.

**Chapter 20**

Kim was watching Shego as they returned to their vacation house care of Counselor West. The green skinned woman was uncharacteristically quiet and her moves were purposeful and it seemed to the red head that the older woman was actually upset about something. Kim smiled deep inside as she wished for her conscience to be "very right" about its idea of Shego being jealous of Tara. The smile within the red head though wasn't kept secret for long as it was shown on the red head's face a little bit later into her musing.

"What's so funny _cupcake_?" Shego asked, her eyes were dangerously focused on the red head who was unfazed and smiled at the seething raven haired woman, "What?" Shego asked again before sitting angrily on the white, large living room couch. Kim didn't answer instead she stepped closer to the solo white couch and sat before once again looking at Shego, "If you don't answer Possible, you will be sleeping in this couch tonight!" Shego said huffing and then crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I was just…well I should be the one to ask you something,"

"What?" Shego asked again with one brow raised

"What's the matter with you? You looked like someone who didn't get her vacation pay from Dr. D.!" Kim said smiling sweetly at the older woman

"Fuck you Possible, what is it to you?" Shego said, the anger on her face increasing in intensity,

"Don't get your hackles up Shego, I was just saying what I can see. You've been trying to destroy the whole vacation house since we came back from here…I thought you had a good time exercising with me?" Kim leaned her back to the couch, "And I didn't show you my new moves and I pulled a lot of punches to make us even!" Kim this time was obviously teasing the older and taller woman.

Shego took one throw-pillow and threw it at Kim hard, "Damn it Pumpkin! There's no way you're gonna be better than me! If there's anyone pulling punches when we fought earlier, that was me!"

Kim nodded her head but didn't remove her eyes on the seething woman, "Then why are you so angry?"

No answer at first, then Shego stood up and started pacing in front of Kim Possible,"DAMN THAT TARA! How dare she ruin this vacation?" Shego said not minding that she was actually doing a monologue in front of the red head. "I had plan for the rest of the day! I want to explore this god damn island and have a peaceful bath under the sun and she ruined it!" Shego said in a voice that's rising in volume, "…and to think that this is supposed to be the first day of my supposed honeymoon! She comes barging in and tell you all those bullshit!" she stopped and looked at Kim, "aren't you even suspicious? She had dumped you for a very long time and now she comes here to tell you she wants you back?" Shego paced again while Kim's smile widened as she watched and listened to the green skinned woman, "I'll bet my ass there's no Reynald! She knew you were here cause she is stalking you or that damn lawyer told her you were here and they were working together to get you!"

_~I tell you…I heard a lot of rant out of jealousy and this is a classic~_

_Cross your fingers!_

_~If I have…I am already~_

"You could have done all of those without me Shego," Kim said to test the water

Shego frowned, "Where's the fun in that? Besides…hello pumpkin! This is supposed to be our honeymoon!"

"I know…but it's not a true honeymoon,"

"So? What if that Counsel is there to find any loopholes about this marriage?"

"It's not as if he could find one that fast, and I don't see anything wrong talking with a friend…"

"An ex-girlfriend pumpkin, you forgot to tell me that!"

Silence

"I think you're jealous." Kim said grinning

Shego's eyes widened and her face paled, well…her own version of paleness.

_**~busted!~**_

**Shut up!**

"What the hell…" Shego looked at Kim grinning at her and she became angry, "I AM NOT JEALOUS! FUCK YOU POSSIBLE!" She screamed, kicked the solo couch where Kim was sitting and angrily walked out the living room and into the only bedroom in the house.

"SHEGO!"

"Go sleep on the couch!"

"I don't even have pillows and blankets here!" Kim said as soon as she reached the door to the room.

"IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM ANYMORE BIG MOUTH!"

Kim shrugged her shoulders and her grin widened, "Jealous," she whispered before she turned around to go back to the living room. "PERHAPS TARA IS WILLING TO LEND ME PILLOWS AND BLANKETS!"

Silence and then the sudden opening of the room door and a very angry ex-villainess came out with a blanket and pillows, threw it at the red head before once again heading back to the room, "I'll get even Possible!"

"Good night HONEY," Kim said giving stress to the word honey as Shego did before. She heard the green skinned woman huffed before slamming the door of the room close.

KSKSKS

The morning after was peaceful for the red head. Her 'wife' is still inside the bedroom still sleeping. She hasn't gotten any peaceful sleep because her psyche kept her awake; she was giddy that Shego was actually jealous. Then she could hear Shego actually moving around the bedroom and she seemed troubled as well, but maybe she isn't giddy like her, and then there was Tara. She knew there's something wrong with the blond woman.

Kim prepared the coffee and looked inside the refrigerator to find some snack she could make. She cooked 2 sunny side-ups, two jumbo hotdogs, two burger patties, she then toasted breads and started making 2 club house sandwiches. She sliced them to bite size, pour two cups of coffee, both black, put it on a large serving tray and happily brought it to the bedroom.

With her hands both full she used her knee to knock on the door. After about 5 knocks and a grumbling sound coming from the green skinned woman, the door opened with Shego covered in a green and black satin robe that covers her until the middle of her thigh and left everything for Kim to see.

"What?" Shego asked frowning

"I thought I'd made you breakfast in bed." Kim said smiling at the older woman. Shego raised one eyebrow and looked at the smaller woman who was carrying the large serving tray.

"Is that a peace offering or something? Cause really I would have prepared another kind…if you know what I mean…"

"Well…there's no extra romantic hula-baloo that happened yesterday…unless…"

"Better get that in princess before I change my mind and slam this door on your face." Shego said in a warning tone and turned around to head back to bed, leaving the door open. The red head entered and followed the green skinned woman who sat on the bed. "What did you make?"

"Just a club sandwhich…es…" Kim grinned and put the tray on the bedside table, pulled the small coffee table towards Shego and transferred the tray there. She took the chair and put it in front of Shego and she sat there, "I thought it would be nice to have breakfast with you."

Shego sighed and looked at the sandwiches, "I didn't know you can cook,"

"Well this isn't real cooking, I can fry this and that and that's it for me. I usually leave the real cooking to Ron."

Shego started sipping the coffee and tasting the bite size sandwich along with Kim, "Well this is decent." She said smiling at the red head.

Nothing was said between them for a while as they concentrate on eating and drinking their coffee.

"You owe me 5 thousand bucks," Shego said breaking the silence,

"What for?" Kim asked in shock

"I did perform extra romantic scene yesterday." Shego said flatly

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"You didn't!"

"I did pumpkin! Or maybe you have forgotten in the face of that blonde ditz?"

"I have not forgotten anything Shego, I am not that old to be senile."

Shego sighed again, "I gave you an extra hug and a kiss on the cheek!"

Kim's jaw dropped, "I…that was an extra? I thought you just did it to throw off Tara! And I didn't even ask for you to do it! So it can't be extra!"

_**~I told you that's a lame excuse to cover up the jealous temperament yesterday!~**_

**You're not helping!**

_**~I'll just shut up then! Just admit it you were jealous!~**_

**If you're gonna shut up then do it now!**

"…so it cannot be an extra!" Kim finished her sentence which wasn't heard by Shego so the green skinned woman looked at the red head menacingly and said…"Okay-okay you win," the red head's eyes widened when Shego accepted her argument and conceded, "Okay…I win?"

"Yeah you win Princess or you want another fight about it?"

"I win then!" Kim said smiling and continued eating. There was silence again while they were easting which was broken this time by Kim, "I think something is very wrong with Tara."

Shego looked at Kim frowning, "What? She got her brain fried?"

Kim smiled but shook her head no, "She was lying and was so bad at it or Tara isn't Tara."

Shego looked at Kim and a smile formed on her face, "Now you're talking pumpkin…"

The red head grinned.

-end part 10-

I think this is the longest one written for TS.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimers and warnings can be found at the beginning of the story meaning go see Part 1 if that's what you are looking for. **_

_I think I've had enough re-reading of my favorite KIGO stories so I am writing an update for this story. Thank you all for the continued support. If you all notice, unlike other authors I don't have a specific time of updating my stories, my life is undergoing so many things that I can't focus on just updating my stories. I wish I could make a time table for updating but if I do and I failed to update then it would just give me a reason to berate myself more._

_BETA anyone?_

_**TAMING SHEGO**_

_**PART 11**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_"What the hell am I paying you for?" The bald, rotund man blurted out of the blue upon the entrance of the blond female to his own villa by the sea. He was wearing a deep scowl on his face that he could be mistaken as the smaller and fatter version of incredible hulk minus the green skin._

_"Will you relax? I'm doing my everything and it's not as if I'm slacking off on my job, and puhlease! You're not paying me that much to put that tone on me!"_

_"I am paying you so I can use whatever tone I want! And for your information dear," he said stressing the word dear by mixing something sweet and vile to the word, "…in two days, their damn honeymoon is ending and it seems that instead of breaking them up you are making them bonded more!"_

_The blond woman stood up and menacingly strode closer to the bald man. She leaned forward and grazed her long, sharp nail on his rounded face, her eyes were dangerously focused on him causing him to sweat more especially on the face. He gulped as the woman leaned much closer and whispered to his ear, "I could just ditch this job you so fondly called if not for the fact that I can exact my revenge on Kim Possible. Now, how about you cool down and I go relax." She straightened up, "Those two just gave my nerves the work up, I haven't been this irked in my entire life and I swear, one more nasty word from you, and I promise…bye bye money, bye bye reputation." She said before finally walking away from the man who seemed to have caught his nasty tongue._

_You'll see who you are talking to when this is over and done with…The bald lawyer snarled softly, "Camille…" then he turned around and head to his room._

_KSKSKSKS_

_(Flash back)_

_"So you were saying that Tara isn't Tara?" Shego asked the red headed woman who was lying on her stomach on a beach chair while she was relaxing on the one beside it, a tropical fruit drink in hand. A large beach umbrella protects the two women from the sun's direct hit. Though it really won't matter to the green skinned female, but the red headed burns easily under the sun hence it was more for the younger woman._

_"We've been through this yesterday Shego,"_

_"You never gave me a clear cut answer pumpkin,"_

_The red head sighed and faced the other woman, "I don't think it was Tara."_

_"How the hell can you tell? Are you really that close to that Tara to tell the difference?" Kim smiled triumphantly, "…and what the hell was that smile for?"_

_"You're getting jealous again Shego, if you do that more I will think that you actually want me more than you dare to show."_

_"Fuck you Princess!"_

_"As if I won't love it,"_

_"PUMPKIN!"_

_"Okay!" Kim turned so that she was now mimicking Shego's posture on the bench, "Look Tara was my first and she was also the longest affair I had…"_

_"I thought all your exes were male?" Shego said frowning,_

_"Oh true, but Tara was my secret relationship."_

_"Secret? You who can do anything got into a closeted relationship with another female?" Shego said smirking thinking that she did gave back Kim's smarminess._

_"I wouldn't have let it but Tara was a closet." Kim sighed, "And that's also one reason why I think something is wrong with the Tara we met. _

_Silence_

_"If she was closeted and no one knew about your relationship and if that woman is not Tara and someone impersonating her, then how did she know about your relation?" Shego asked without looking at the red head,_

_"Beats me, it's not as if I am interested to getting back with her anyway." Kim smiled and hurriedly took the only tropical fruit punch on the table that Shego just put there and drank it away._

_"HEY ORDER YOUR OWN!"_

_"Where's the fun in that?"_

_"GRRRRRR…"_

_"Come on, it wouldn't be kissing if we drink on separate glasses!"_

_"POSSIBLE!"_

_"Okay I'll be good!" Kim said returning the punch glass but grinned when the older woman noticed how much the red head had drunk._

_"I'm ordering again and you'll pay for it this time."_

_"Sure…put that as a rain-check,"_

_"What?"_

_"What do you mean what? You think I already have Mr. Kinston money with me?"_

_Shego shook her head but waved for a waiter who came. She put another order, this time she ordered for two glasses and when the guy left, Shego turned her focus on Kim once again, "You said her being open was one of the reason, what's the other one?"_

_Kim smiled, "Tara hates the theater. Her parents wanted her to take theater arts and make it big on the big apple, but she wasn't into acting or singing, she'd rather be a gym teacher teaching gymnastics and cheer leading, the last I heard from a not so close friend of mine, Tara did take theater arts for a year and when her mother died she decided to pursue on Education major in Physical Ed." Kim looked at Shego, "And I know my friend isn't lying because she is currently in relation with her…"_

_"So her saying she was with Reynald was a farce?"_

_"Yeah, if that Tara isn't real, whoever was impersonating her didn't dig deep. The last guy relationship she has was Josh and that was just a cover up for the two of them. The only thing they got right was her being interested in me."_

_"You don't think she was just lying now?"_

_"Oh she maybe just lying, but as to why I have no idea unless…" Kim took a deep breath, let it out before speaking again, "…unless she heard of the money and she wants it."_

_"Or that bald lawyer talked her into getting you."_

_"I know Tara though, she maybe a closeted lesbian but she isn't greedy with money, so between the two options, I'll go with the first."_

_Silence_

_"So what do we do?" Shego asked._

_Kim looked at the older woman, "Why ask me? You're the evil one right?"_

_Shego smirked, "It'll cost you."_

_"It's not as if you being here don't cost me any."_

_Shego's smirk gotten wider, "You know pumpkin, you're bantering skill is getting better lately."_

_Kim nodded in thanks, "You're just rubbing off on me,"_

_Shego was about to put a comeback remark but the waiter arrived with their drinks so the older woman just let it go. Once the waiter left, Shego leaned to the beach chair backrest and looked at Kim, "Well let me think about what we should do," she smiled, "But remember princess, all extras would be…"_

_"I know, I know," Kim sighed and took the old glass of fruit punch and sipped it slowly,_

_"I already ordered you your own punch pumpkin, don't worry, it's on me."_

_"I know, but I'll stick to my argument before, where's the fun in that?" Kim said smiling. Hey, if she was to pay Shego she could at least get something from it right?_

_"I didn't think you were such a pervert Possible,"_

_"Well…" Kim looked at Shego from head to toe and grinned, "I'm only human Shego and I'm not blind."_

_Shego was sipping her drink when Kim said that causing the woman to choke on her drink. __**What the fuck? Did pumpkin just admitted to the fact that I called her a pervert?**_

_"Relax Shego, me admitting to being a pervert for you isn't the end of the world, jeez!" Kim said before sipping the old cup of punch that she now deemed as hers_

_**Chapter 22**_

_(Flashback Part 2)_

_Mission 1: I should probably give princess some break…We'll do it the natural way before getting extra romantic._

_Kim and Shego were walking towards the docks where numerous, colorful boats that are run by engines were. They were expecting their guest as usual as it had been the norm for the past three days. It was nerve wrecking for the green skinned woman but she have to stop herself or gave in to her inner voice that kept on screaming the word "jealous" in her head. First off, she was only married to Kim in papers so there's no reason for getting jealous and second, she is SHEGO and SHEGO don't do jealous! _

_"Hey Kim," Tara greeted the red head woman brightly then she turned her attention to the smiling green skinned woman, "…and hello there Shego," Tara said Shego's name with disdain in her voice._

_"I'm glad I am getting to you like that," Shego said with her fake smile then looked at Kim. Her smile changed to a genuine one, "What do you say about island hopping princess? The sun is good and I heard from the locals here that there were lots of great islands here and mostly are virgins!" Shego said the word virgin suggestively causing the red head to cough involuntarily._

_"Kim are you alright?" Tara asked sweetly holding on to the red head_

_"Oh don't worry about princess she'll be alright, some virus just keeps popping around that's why the cough." Shego said eyeing the blonde woman before holding Kim's hand and pulling the smaller woman to her lightly._

_"Are you implying something?"_

_Shego made a thinking face and looked at Tara, "Am I?" then she turned around and headed to where they were going._

_"Do you want to come along Tara?" Kim asked the still seething woman whose frown was replaced by a smile then looked at Shego as if saying she upped the taller woman. The green skinned woman seemed to be unaffected though._

_"We're not taking something that could ruin this chance pumpkin, if she can't carry her own damn weight, she should just stay and mope somewhere." Shego said without looking at the two younger women._

_"I can carry my own weight thank you," Tara said while following the two._

_Shego just shrugged her shoulders and she felt Kim nudge her. She looked at the red headed woman whose face bore the question: What is the plan? She then replied with her own facial expression that reads: Just leave it to me pumpkin._

_And yes…they both got the meaning of those expressions._

_Tara was watching the extraordinary exchange and didn't get how the two understood each other by just looking at each other's faces, as far as she was concern, they both have the same expression as before but she feels that something was already communicated… but how? She thought it must be between something about fighters. She might have some power but a fighter she is not. "So Kim where are we heading to?"_

_Kim looked back at Tara and shrugged her shoulders, "Shego thought of this gig, so I'm just tagging along."_

_Shego smiled and looked at the blonde woman, "And you are tagging on someone tagging along, isn't that pathetic?"_

_"Fuck you," Tara was livid, how dare this woman treat her so low? Doesn't she even know who I am?_

_"Oh I'm not interested…" Shego then looked at the blonde woman from head to toe and shook her head before shivering, "Ew…"_

_"YOU…"_

_"Shego behave will you?" Kim said stepping in between the two, then she looked at Tara, "Just ignore Shego please? If you want to really get along with me you should keep yourself calm and try to understand Shego. I am married to her anyway." Kim said seriously_

_"Sorry Kim it's just…"_

_"Blah-blah-blah," Shego said turning away from the two, "You blonde ditz was just using this time to rest, we got a mile more to walk before we reach our contact."_

_"A MILE MORE?" Tara's eyes were wide as saucers and Kim also looked at Shego before looking at the surrounding. Kim deduced that if they are to walk one more mile that would put them on another part of the island that doesn't have any docks. Kim smiled and shook her head_

_"I told you Kim, we are not letting someone who can't carry their weight along with us."_

_"I SO CAN CARRY MY WEIGHT!"_

_KSKSKS_

_The blonde woman was glaring dagger at the green skinned one who was seated beside Kim. The red head was resting her back on Shego's side while she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. But it wasn't the reason that the blonde wanted to kill Shego, Tara thought that Shego purposely walked far and far to the point of actually walking around the docks before getting there just to spite her, then add to it was the woman jumping on the wooden stairs that would bring her inside the boat and caused her to slip, her forehead hitting the wooden rail and the damn woman had the nerve to say sorry and offer her hand? And what more? Kim got snippy with her when she rudely declined the offer when in fact she knew for it to be fake?_

_Damn these women!_

_The island hopping was great. There were places in the whole island that sometimes the green skinned woman wished they were there instead of the very commercialized place they were placed in. She noted that and kept the thought for future references. Their last stop was in a privatized island that featured three kinds of caves. They paid and entered and started trekking to the first cave which they have to climb a hill. There were stair paths so it wasn't hard but it still was going up a slope so the ascent was slow, add to it Tara's constant whining. Then they reached the entrance to the cave which was actually a small opening and a wooden rounded stair can be seen. Shego went down first and she was met by a guide inside the cave. She said hello and declined the hand they offered. She was followed by Kim and the green skinned woman helped the red headed one._

_The guide thinking that he is not needed left the women to go do his thing as there was a couple who needed his help. Then it was Tara's turn and Shego decided to lead Kim to an ensconced where very clear, blue-green water meets illuminating rocks. Kim was so excited she too forgot about the blond woman. Tara was frowning as she was left to fend for herself so without being careful she stepped on the rocky landing and slipped. Good thing she just landed on her rump._

_"FUCK IT!" Tara screamed and Shego, Kim, the extra couple and the guide looked at the now fallen woman. The guide hurriedly came to the blonde's rescue and steadied her before leading her to where Kim and Shego were now sitting._

_"Tara, are you alright?" Kim asked with concern_

_Tara took a deep breath and tried to ignore the smirk from the taller woman's face, "Yeah, my pride got hurt more than my…"_

_"Ass?"_

_"Shego!" Kim chastised which the older woman acceded._

_"I can't believe she can actually curse 'fuck it' and yet can't say a simple word like ass." Shego mumbles_

_"Shego please?"_

_"I'm good, I'm good!" Shego said standing as Tara just sat on the cold rock giving her butt some relief._

_"Where are you going?" Tara asked when she saw the green skinned woman climbing the big rocks towards the stairs_

_"Well there are two more caves and it's getting late; I want to get back to the villa before dinner duh?"_

_"Oh yeah!" Kim agreed and stood up but she stepped closer to Tara before climbing up, "You need a hand?"_

_Tara frowned, "No, I can get there myself!" She said huffing._

_KSKSKS_

_The third cave was the last straw for Tara. It was almost night when they arrived there and the entrance to the third one was the smallest of the three caves, the adventurous duo went in and Tara had to tag along despite the warning they got. Shego and Kim were swimmers and divers, in their previous line of work, they needed to be able to move under water without the aid of any gadgets at times. So when they get in the water suddenly rushed inside and their only escape was to go swim to the larger opening on the other side. It wasn't a long dive, it would have been done for a minute even by an amateur diver…but Tara was not any of it._

_The blonde woman panicked and Kim needed to rescue her._

_When Shego asked Kim if she still wanted to stop on the last island before going home, the blonde woman started screaming at the two women about how they wanted to torment her and kill her so the three decided to return to their villa._

_(At Kim and Shego's villa)_

_Kim was resting on Shego's side while the older woman was watching a movie. The red head looked at the older woman and smiled. "I had a great day, it was fun doing that island hopping thing."_

_Shego smiled, "I had fun too, well it would have been more fun if that blonde ditz wasn't there, but well…I still had fun and that's what counts."_

_"I agree,"_

_Silence_

_"And that made me think that Tara really isn't Tara."_

_"Why?"_

_"One thing, Tara is as athletic as me and she is the champion swimmer in our school."_

_Shego looked at Kim, "So we have an impostor huh?"_

_Kim nodded her head._

_"So?"_

_"Well it seems Counselor West wants that money bad." Shego said and grinned, "May be we can play his game for a while more?"_

_Kim smiled, "Aren't we playing his game from the very start of this?"_

_No answer_

_"Shut up Kimmie and just go sleep."_

_"Yes sir!" Kim said happy that she once again upped Shego._

_End Mission 1: Maybe, just maybe I do have a chance with Shego. She may not say it or show it, but if she was just playing this game then why was she hell bent on getting back with counselor west? _

-End Part 11-

Well there's gonna be a long flashback…yes even after this. I just need to think of how. Sorry if it seemed like I killed Tara errr I mean…you all know who she by now right? Cause I don't wanna spoil who Tara is for those who hasn't got it yet. LOL.

Thanks all for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer can be found on first part of the story.

A/N: Sorry for the very late update of this story. Actually I've been late updating all my stories, I have really no good reason for my lateness, but I'll admit to being really lazy! LOL. Anyway, thank you all for the continued support.

**TAMING SHEGO**

**Part 12**

_**Chapter 23**_

The first three days of their honeymoon had passed by like a blur; Kim Possible though felt that somehow, she was able to mellow down Shego. The surprised though was Shego's reaction to Tara, who later they found out to be the villainess Camille Leon…

[Flash back]

_(Next day)_

"You know what pumpkin?"

"No I don't," Kim grinned at the green skinned woman who harrumphed, "Go on tell me, or do you want me to make a guess?"

"No, I don't want to hear what you're guess will be, because I got an idea that it's something perverted, what _it_ coming from you." Shego shrugged her shoulders.

Kim pouted, but not her "puppy dog pout", "You wound me Shego…," she grinned, a fist on the center of her chest "Besides, as I've told you numerous times since we got here, I'm not denying your accusation, but I'd like to reiterate that _I am_ indeed _pervert_ only for _you,_"

Shego's right brow rose, "Flattery won't get you anywhere pumpkin,"

"And here I thought I'm getting somewhere already,"

The green skinned woman shook her head, "I surrender pumpkin," she smiled and looked far away, "I was saying, despite having the blond tag along yesterday, I did have fun." She grinned, "Well, making her life harder sure is fun."

"But?"

The taller woman looked at the smaller, "What but?"

"The way you say it, it was as if there was a 'but' in there."

"There's no 'but' princess, it is just as I've said it." Kim didn't answer, "So what was the 'but' all about if there was a 'but'?" she raised both eyebrows waiting for an answer

"That it would have been more enjoyable if it was just the two of us island hopping?" Kim said grinning.

_~Oh yeah, get her to fall for you by being your honest self! As if that would work.~_

_If it doesn't then it doesn't, no harm in being honest about how I really feel right?_

_~and I thought I was your voice of reason~_

_That's what I thought too._

Kim returned to the now, finding Shego looking at her funny, "What?"

"Inner voice struggle?" the green skinned woman asked.

"Sort of," she looked up, "No voice pestering you today?"

"Miraculously no, I'll bet my ass yours isn't as annoying as mine though." Shego said smiling.

"I'll take your ass anytime you know. To answer you, I have no idea and judging by the way you talk about yours, mine is so much mellow." Kim said chuckling.

"You and your perverted brain." She scowled, "You're one deprived child are you?"

The red head shook her head no, "With a neurosurgeon mother, there's no way I'll be raised deprived Shego. You just bring out the pervert in me." She didn't wait for the older woman to reply, she walked away from the taller woman and exited their lodge. The green skinned woman followed.

"So princess, do you have any idea who our impostor could be?" the taller woman walked beside the red head, "If that woman isn't really Tara, and she was using make up, I'll say she's a professional. Though I really have no idea what the real Tara looks like."

"I got a hunch because there's only one person I know who could do impersonation that well, and one who got a grudge on me." Kim replied calmly.

"So you're hinting that the impostor is someone from your past, a villainess?" one brow was raised as the question was posted.

The ex-heroine sighed, "Is there another soul in this planet that you think would agree to sabotage me?"

"Me?"

Kim laughed softly, "You'll sabotage your own wedding?"

The older woman laughed as well, "If the price is right I guess,"

Silence

"So if Counsel West comes to you instead, and offered you money to do it, would you?" the question was said in a serious, sad voice. Kim looked at the taller woman who haven't replied but instead looked far away. "So does that mean a yes?" her shoulders slumped.

Shego looked at the pathetic demeanor of the younger woman, "I wasn't made any offer, I was EVIL, I'm used to sabotaging you and Stoppable, so…," she sighed, "I'm not sure princess,"

Kim smiled sadly, "At least that wasn't an outright yes," she said before sighing. The two women continued their morning stroll in silence.

"So if I said an outright yes, you'll break our contract and leave me alone?" Shego asked breaking the silence.

"No," Kim answered without batting an eyelash

"Why?" Shego looked at Kim in disbelief. If she do it to another woman, she'll probably get a slap and be left alone on the spot. But well, Kim isn't just any other woman.

"For one it didn't happen, I was just asking a presumptive question. Two, I'm not stupid to ruin a chance presented before me." Kim smiled genuinely.

"What chance?"

The red head faced the older woman and walked backwards, grinning, "Chance of _taming_ you?" she said before turning around and running off, away from the green skinned woman.

"Taming me?" she scowled and when the meaning sank… "What the hell Kimmie! I'm not an animal to be tamed! Get back here and feel my wrath!" she screamed as she run after the red head.

**KIGO**

One set of brown eyes were focused through the lenses of a binocular. Said eyes were watching the interaction between the two women, about one kilometer from where the owner of said eyes was, along with his hired help. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something to break the two off? From what I can see right now, they were having fun and they're getting closer than before." He took down the binocular and faced the blond woman who was sitting on a beach chair tanning, taking advantage of the fact that there was no one in the surrounding at the moment.

Camille pulled her sunglass down to her nose and directed her eyes on the bald lawyer, "My muscles are still sore from the stunt they made me do yesterday, and if I didn't know that they're clueless, I would have said they knew who I am and that they have planned that trip to get back at me…," she suddenly shut up from her chair, "Or maybe they knew already who I am?!"

"Cool it! You got Ms. Tara to a T, there's no way they'll know who you really are." The lawyer said a bit nervous.

"Do you even know who we are trailing? Who we are playing with? We're talking about THE Kim Possible, the woman who can do anything and SHEGO! SHEEEGGGOOO!"

"So?"

"So?! They probably had someone trailing us by now if they learned of my identity!"

Silence

"Any suggestions?"

"I'm leaving this damn island, and I'll leave them alone." Camille said turning around, aiming for the bungalow she was staying at.

"I paid you in full to break them apart!" Counsel West said angrily.

Camille stopped midway and turned around, "Okay, I'll make another deal with you, we leave them alone here and now, and we could plan again. I think that would be better."

"We can't leave them alone for long Camille, they're getting closer and if we do nothing, we'll both end up with nothing!" his chubby face was red but the villainess remained unfazed.

"Okay, we can plan something, but it is not wise for them to see us here because if they do, all hell will break loose and I will not be responsible if SHEGO decided to fry your big, fat, ugly butt!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"I will say what I want to say, you fatty!" Camille turned and walked towards her destination. She needs to get out fast, if the damn lawyer wants his butt fried, then that's his business. She could exact her revenge on Kim Possible when she's out of the island… that's more promising.

"WAIT FOR ME!" the lawyer ran after the blond woman. He decided that Camille knows these two women more than he do, so for now he will follow the blond woman's advice, he will continue to break them apart though even if he is not in the island anymore. He can't stop now, his law firm had been struggling, and if not for Mr. Kinston's benefit, he would have closed a long time ago. His death was a surprise, but he hoped before that the good man will at least donate if not everything at least half of his wealth to him and the firm. As it turned out, due to lack of heir, his businesses were sold and the money from it were divided into four, 1/4th goes to his loyal servants, ¼ to his charity, ¼ to UNICEF and the remaining to Kim Possible. The pay his firm got was large yes, but it's not enough to sustain his firm.

_I will get that money by hook or by crook…_. His thought while he follows the villainess.

_**Chapter 24**_

[Continuation of Flash Back]

The heat of the afternoon sun was scorching for the red head, but despite it, she decided to sit beside the green skinned woman who was soaking with the sun's ray as she lay on a beach chair wearing a two piece green swim suit.

A waiter came by them and a glass of ice cold punch was put on the top of the center table separating the two beach chairs that held the two women.

"I don't remember ordering any," Shego said without looking at the cool glass.

"I ordered it, I'm hoping this was your favorite." Kim said grinning at the woman beside her.

Shego looked at the red head and then at the single glass, "Don't tell me this is a rain check again, and that we are sharing?" she watched the red head shook her head no. "No?"

"I got some savings, so I thought I'd be thoughtful and order you a drink." The ex heroine replied.

Shego smiled and nod her head before taking the glass and sipping, "Hmm, this taste better when you're the one paying." She frowned, "Where's yours?"

Kim shook her head again, "I didn't expect it to be _that_ expensive so I only got the money to order for one." She looked at the concierge hut, "There's always ice cold water in there and it's free, I'll get one when I need it."

"You're guilt tripping me?" the older woman asked with one brow rose,

"Would I do that to you?" Kim said grinning,

"Looking at that grin of yours, I would say yes."

"I feel like I'm Dr. Drakken Shego, you wound me with your words." She chuckled, "But to be honest, I was hoping you'll pity me and offer me a sip or two… same straw of course."

The older woman chuckled as well, "You're too damn cute when you're being honest."

The red head pouted, "Don't you think I should have graduated from being cute already? I'm 23!"

"True, but as your _wife_ I have the right to still call you cute."

"Okay if that's how you want it… gorgeous," the adjective used by the younger woman put a dark undertone on Shego's cheeks, "Oh, you're blushing!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you do!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you…," Kim eyes accidentally found the large boat taking in passenger, and her eyes zeroed in on two which to her looked very familiar, "Shego…,"

Shego who noticed Kim's sudden halt looked at the red head, found her eyes focused on somewhere and followed where she was looking, "Princess?"

"Do you see those passengers going in that big island boat?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Noticed the last two passengers waiting to board?"

Shego looked intently, "Oh! Isn't that fat guy the lawyer who gate crashed on our wedding day?" she asked with a frown.

"Yes, that's Counsel West,"

"Fuck it, so he's probably here to sabotage you huh?"

"Not probably, he is,"

"That sure?"

"Yes, because see that blond woman beside him whose arms were hooked with his?"

"From afar she looks like our Tara."

"That's right, because that's Camille Leon, the disguise master."

"Camille Leon huh?" Shego frowned and chuckled, "Chameleon… no wonder… "She shook her head, "So, at least we got the answer to who our impostor was right?"

"Right, she was my best bet."

The green skinned woman eyed the red head, "So she got a deep hatred of you?"

"I sent her numerous times in jail, and the last one, that was before I retired, I had her incarcerated in the GJ barracks."

That caught Shego's attention, "GJ? Then why is she here if she was jailed there? No one gets out of that facility… of course that's aside from me, and if someone gets to be jailed there that means the crime is not pardonable."

"One of the UN representative was killed, the witness positively identified her. The authorities wasn't able to find her so they recruited me for help."

"Well, and since it was GJ who asked the help, you didn't question their motive and just jump in and apprehend her."

"To sum it up, yes that's what I did." Kim sighed, "She keeps on screaming about her being set up, but her being Camille Leon, I didn't believe her and gave her to the authorities."

"That's why the hatred hm?"

"I guess so." She sighed again, "I don't blame her though. I've never been to GJ cell at the main agency, but I got the idea that no one likes it there."

"No one likes to be in jail princess period."

The red head nodded, "It was a year later when Wade contacted me about the death of the UN representative. It turned out Camille was called in by the said officer to impersonate him. He was afraid that there's someone who wants him dead and he had a special function he need to go to."

"So that woman was really framed?"

"Wade didn't get any hard evidence to help Camille out, hacking security cameras will not stand as evidence in court, so I got nothing and she was left there." She chuckled, "She probably impersonated a GJ high ranking officer to get out of there."

"After you learned that the world isn't really black and white, you decided to quit?"

"That's one reason yes, but I also needed to finish studying. I can't do that if I stayed in the hero business."

Silence

"So why go back to being a hero?"

Kim smiled at Shego, "Because whether you agree with me or not, the world needs heroes no matter what. And I'm an adrenaline junkie, I need the excitement to survive." Kim reasoned, "We're the same Shego, you live for excitement too, why not…"

"Go back to doing crime so you can apprehend me?" Shego laughed, "What would the world say if they knew that Kim Possible apprehended her wife for stealing?"

That earned Shego a laugh from the red head, "Too true." She laughed again then it died down and the atmosphere becomes serious again, "Why don't you come with me then?"

"You mean I go back to being a hero?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"Maybe… If the price is right." She smirked.

"If I wear a tight fit uniform instead of my usual cargoes, will that suffice as the right price?" here Shego looked at Kim incredulously.

"Unlike you princess, I am _not _perverted for you."

Kim smirked, "Well you're saying it but your eyes tell me differently." She said before putting her hand up and behind her neck, making a motion of untying the strap that kept her upper swim wear intact and covering her breast. Kim's expression was of mischief when she saw the older woman's jaw dropped, she wished she could see Shego's eyes behind those dark glasses,

"What the heck… Kimmie…,"

Kim put down her arms and laughed, "Oh my, I'm right all along!"

"FUCK YOU!" Shego said standing up

"I told you, I'd enjoy doing it with you!" Kim shouted after the retreating woman.

_**`Oh come on, you know you want to know how kimmies' nipples looks like!~**_

**Fuck… I thought you finally got the clue that I don't want you here!**

_**~well what do you expect? My own master is clueless so I can't be far off~**_

**Fuck you!**

_**~I think our Kimmie will enjoy it more than us~**_

Shego ignored her inner voice for once and went back to their lodge. "Princess is so gonna get it!" she waited for her inner voice to say something annoying but nothing came. _Finally…_

_**I'm just giving you time to rest you know,~**_

"GAHHHH!"

**KIGO**

Kim silently went inside their lodge, bringing with her a yellow plastic bag with something wrapped in banana leaves inside. She also had a bouquet of red roses in her hands. She directly went to the door of the room and knocked. "Shego?"

"_Get away Possible!"_ Shego's voice inside was muffled, and from the looks of it, the woman just cried _whoa… did I just made Shego cry?_

"Come on Shego, I just want to apologize for teasing you!" Kim said contritely,

"_I said get away! I don't want your sorry ass!" Why does she always have to say ass anyway, can't help thinking bad thoughts!_ Kim smiled.

"Come on Shego, I brought some food for you, and it's the island's specialty! I asked and they said it's called Binalot (1)."

"_I don't care!"_

"But I do!" if Kim needs to kneel to beg for forgiveness, just to get Shego out of her mood she'll do it. "If you want me to kneel, I'll do it! Just please open the door?"

No answer and then Kim heard shuffling feet and soon, the door knob turned and then it opened. Kim was already kneeling behind the door so Shego was startled to see the red head on her knees. "What the hell are you doing princess?"

"Sorry?" Kim asked-declared before handing Shego the plastic bag followed by the flowers.

Shego's eyes were on the bouquet. It's not everyday that a person gave her flowers, as a matter of fact, the last time she got flowers was during her high school graduation and her mother gave her that. This would have been the sweetest gesture ever made towards her, if not for the fact that she's trying to rationalize the situation. "Get up Possible, there's no need for you to kneel. I may be evil but I'm not sadistic." She said with irritation in her voice.

Kim smiled because despite the tone Shego was using, the green skinned female was hugging the flowers to her chest. _She likes it…_

_~okay I'll give it to you, you know how to be sweet~_

_I am sweet!_

"… so how did you pay for it?" the last of Shego's sentence was all she got but at least she got the idea what she was asking about.

"Oh, on my way here, the son of the flower shop owner had an accident, I helped him and in return, the father asked me what he could do for me. And you know me, I wouldn't accept money but then I saw this and… and…,"

Shego turned around to look at Kim who was blushing intensely, "And what?"

"Well I thought of you so I said if I could just have the bouquet…,"

At the admission, Shego smiled, "I would have asked a million or more if I were in your shoes, but well… you won't be Kim Possible if you do that." She said before turning. "Will you get that coffee table? " Kim nodded and fetch the table. Shego on the other hand put the bouquet on the bedside table, smiling at it before returning to where the coffee table is now situated and laid the food on it. "And this?"

"Oh its part of the package we have, I just got to choose what I think you will like." Kim said smiling.

"Have you eaten?" the red head shook her head no, "Then eat with me, I know I got a big appetite but this is too much."

Kim's face brightened as she stood, went out of the room, took plates and utensils and returned.

Shego may deny it, but deep inside, she was happy to see the red head smiling and that those smiles were because of her.

[End Flash back]

Kim Possible for the first time in three days was allowed to sleep in the room, but she was assigned to the floor where another mattress was made. She can't sleep so she decided to just watch the older woman's face as she succumbed to the call of the sandman. Shego is really beautiful and Kim is falling in love with the green skinned woman all over again.

-End Part 12-

A/N: Sigh… finally an update of this story. (1) Binalot: it's a vayand wrapped in banana leaves, foods that were grilled were usually used, along with rice cooked in bamboo, tomato, fried egg and cured papaya (I forgot the specific term we use for it, anyway it's like enchilada.)


End file.
